


Позови меня тихо по имени

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: J2 аля Шерлок Холмс и д. Ватсон. «Тайна пропавшего Крипке». Что угодно, хоть стёб, рейтинг не обязателен. Если рейтинг, то Джаред сверху.





	Позови меня тихо по имени

Мобильный оператор Эрика уже три дня подряд выдавал одну и туже фразу: аппарат абонента выключен или находиться вне зоны действия сети, позвоните позже. На четвёртый связь вообще куда-то пропала, словно обладатель заветной трубки провалился сквозь землю, и набиравший номер Крипке слышал лишь оглушительную, тревожную тишину и странное гнетущее потрескивание.   
Когда стало ясно, что дело не в забывчивости гениального создателя «Сверхъестественного», не в его очередном капризе и желании пощекотать нервы съёмочной группе, как уже однажды было, на площадке воцарилась паника. Ассистентка режиссера бегала и обзванивала всех, кто мог хоть немного пролить свет на историю его исчезновения, полиция допрашивала осветителя, видевшего Эрика последним, и, кстати, получившего от Крипке выговор за отличный кадр, запоротый по неосторожности. Ничего нового он, правда, добавить не смог: поговорили и разошлись. Всё. Актёры сходили с ума и гадали: что же такого могло произойти, что исполнительный продюсер бросил своё детище   
Первые два дня Дженсен не терял надежды дозвониться до «великого и ужасного», набирал его номер каждый час, но получал отрицательный результат, потом уже смирился и стал ждать неизвестно чего. Копы тоже не смогли сказать что-нибудь вразумительное, разводили руками и пожимали плечами: работаем. Это больше всего выводило Эклса из себя, он стискивал руки в кулаки и сжимал зубы, чтобы не дай Бог не сорваться и не наговорить глупостей. Работают они! Занимаются ерундой! Неужели нельзя проверить телефон и выяснить его местонахождение по JPRS?! Что за детский сад, ясельная группа!  
Том Веллинг, игравший его младшего брата Сэма, как мог, успокаивал бывшего любовника, старался поддержать его. Он прекрасно понимал, какую важную роль сериал играл в жизни Дженсена: для тридцатилетнего мужчины, так и не сумевшего добиться признания и славы в Голливуде, но питавшего слабые иллюзии на успех, «Сверхъестественное» было последним пристанищем, оплотом тщательно поддерживаемой и оберегаемой мечты.   
К тому же, в жизни Эклса и без того хватало проблем, чтобы тратить нервы на окончательно сошедшего с ума на почве гениальности Крипке и абсолютно не способных выполнять свою работу полицейских. Скорее бы уже Эрик нашёлся, посмеялся мерзко в кулачёк над их смущёнными и сконфуженными лицами, и они бы вновь приступили к работе. Мечтать совершенно не вредно, как говориться, только толку от этого никакого.   
— Чёрт бы их побрал! — выругался Эклс и с треском захлопнул за собой дверь трейлера, чуть не зажав шедшему следом Тому длинные музыкальные пальцы.   
— Прекрати, — Веллинг прислонился к стене плечом и почесал щёку, как делал каждый раз, когда размышлял или раздумывал над чем-то серьёзным, требующим предельной концентрации. — Ты мне мешаешь.  
Дженсен постарался успокоиться и улёгся на кровать, заложив руки за голову и свесив обутые в тяжёлые ботинки ступни вниз. Ему очень хотелось выпить, но делать этого было нельзя, так как полиция пообещала в скором времени с ним поговорить, а в состоянии алкогольного опьянения он не сможет быть им полезным. В последней мысли было столько ехидства, что он сам себе удивился: Дженсен отличался стервозностью и наглостью, но никогда не заходил настолько далеко. Чего уж греха таить, он совершенно не переносил представителей закона. Наверное, причины подобной особенности крылись в глубоком детстве, когда он стал свидетелем жутковатой сцены: дрались двое, один из них, тот который носил форму уличного патрульного, повалил своего соперника на раскалённый от солнца асфальт и принялся наносить удары ногами в область сердца, грудной клетки и живота, как красиво и замысловато выразились бы в местной криминальной хронике. Короче, мало приятного. Он сам этого, конечно, не помнил, слишком мал был, но мама рассказывала, что его невозможно было вытащить из-под скамейки, под которой двухлетний малыш пытался укрыться от страшной картины…  
— Я тут подумал, — начал Том, прерывая ход его мысли. — Возможно, мы не там ищем.  
— Да неужели?  
— Я серьёзно. Эрик будто в воздухе растворился, и у полиции на данный момент нет никаких зацепок, так что…  
Дженсен заинтересованно приподнял голову и нетерпеливо пожевал нижнюю губу:  
— Что? Говори уже.  
— У меня есть один знакомый, он полицейский.  
Дженсен разочаровано вздохнул и откинулся обратно на кровать, дальше ему слушать почему-то совсем не хотелось.  
— Не сопи так возмущённо, он настоящий профессионал в своём деле. Он может нам помочь.  
— С чего ты взял, что твой приятель окажется способнее тех ребят, которые роют носом землю нашего родного павильона?   
Том пожал плечами и улыбнулся:  
— Раньше он ни разу не оставался в дураках.  
— Всё когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз.  
— Согласен. Но он — не тот случай, тем более что в его практике уже имелась похожая ситуация.  
Эклсу пришлось признать, что данная информация стоит того, чтобы он приподнялся и сел. Сделав это, Дженсен свернул руки на груди и выразительно приподнял бровь, всем своим видом демонстрируя недоверие и скептицизм.  
— Только не говори, что он специализируется на летающих собаках и подобной галлюциногенной ерунде.  
Том улыбнулся ему в ответ и прошёл вглубь трейлера, усаживаясь на край кровати:  
— Ничего подобного. Он работает в особом отделе.   
— Типа Киану Ривза?  
— Не совсем так. Но я уверен, что он сможет нам помочь.  
Его взгляд стал отстранённо холодным, и Дженсен невольно сглотнул, прогоняя дрожь. Сухие, холодные нотки, появившиеся в голосе Тома почему-то напугали его.  
— Ты говоришь, что твой друг уже имел дело с подобным… в тот раз… человека нашли?  
Веллинг склонил голову набок, в черта лица появилась обречённая усталость и грусть.  
— Да.  
— Живым?  
— Что?  
— Его нашли живым? — Дженсен сам не понял, что побудило его задать подобный вопрос, но ответ на него в какой-то момент стал мучительно важным.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Просто ответь.  
Его друг кивнул:  
— Да, его нашли живым.  
— Я не думаю, что с Эриком случилось что-нибудь серьёзное, скорее всего, он в очередной раз решил поиздеваться над нами, но всё же, как ты думаешь, этот твой приятель сможет его найти?   
— Если есть хотя бы малюсенькая надежда, то да. У него осечек не бывает.  
В ответ на это Дженсен лишь покачал головой и вдруг протянул Тому руку в приглашающем жесте, мило ему улыбнувшись. Веллинг знал, что должен был послать бывшего любовника к чёрту и захлопнуть за собой дверь трейлера, в любой другой ситуации он так бы и поступил, но только не сегодня: голова кружилась от близости зеленоглазого монстра, смотревшего на него так соблазнительно и призывно, что сознание отключалось мгновенно. Он лишь обречённо вздохнул, пообещав дать себе позже пинка под зад, и наклонился к греховным губам напарника по сериалу, проводя по ним кончиком языка. Дженсен вцепился ему в волосы, и поцелуй из нежного превратился в страстный. От него в джинсах стало тесно, по шее потекли тёплые капельки пота, белая футболка сразу прилипла к груди. Оторваться было практически невозможно. И именно это отрезвило Тома, он сдавлено простонал и отстранился, нежно поглаживая Эклса по щеке:   
— Мы не станем этого делать.  
— Знаю, — разочаровано констатировал тот и облизнул губы. — Всё понимаю, и каждый раз надеюсь, что ты передумаешь.  
— Дженсен… — предостерег его Веллинг, но прозвучало это скорее умоляюще. Их разрыв был болезненным и тяжёлым, Эклс не хотел отпускать любовника, так как испытывал к нему сильные чувства, которые Том не разделял. Здесь нужно сделать небольшое пояснение: Веллинг был не прочь переспать с красивым и сексуальным партнёром по съёмкам, но этим все его планы и ограничивались, а вот его любовник относился ко всему серьёзнее. Именно поэтому Том решил разорвать их связь, чтобы его другу не было больно в будущем. Теперь приходилось разбираться с последствиями.  
— Да, да, я помню, ты не хочешь сделать что-то, что создаст проблемы в будущем. Я же говорю о сексе.  
— Загвоздка в том, что ты не хочешь просто секса, так ведь?  
Эклс молчал.  
— Дженсен?  
— Ты прав, тебе лучше уйти.   
Том поднялся с кровати и поправил задравшуюся футболку.  
— Я позвоню своему другу, думаю, сегодня-завтра он придёт осмотреть площадку и кабинет Эрика.   
— Хорошо.  
Когда за Веллингом закрылась дверь, Дженсен стянул с себя джинсы вместе с трусами, облизал ладонь и принялся поглаживать отвердевший орган, лаская яички и чувствительное местечко за ними. Его движения стали резкими, даже грубыми, он словно наказывал себя за неправильные глупые чувства к своему экранному брату. Молча, кончив в ладонь, он отёр её об простыни и пошёл в душ, надеясь, что холодная вода поможет прийти в себя.   
Это и правда помогло, голова вдруг стала пустой и, что парадоксально, тяжёлой, и едва найдя сил для того, чтобы сменить простыни, он повалился на кровать и почти сразу же уснул. В этот раз ему ничего не снилось.

***  
Утром на площадке опять царила суета: кто-то пустил слух, что CW прислала нового человека, который должен временно исполнять работу Эрика. В прессу поступило сообщение о таинственном исчезновении демиурга, скрыть это не удалось, а компания рассуждала примерно так: то, что произошло, конечно, трагедия, но деньги ждать не будут, и каждый день простоя оборачивается несколькими тысячами потерянных долларов.  
Никто не знал, как должно выглядеть доверенное лицо канала, поэтому каждого нового человека встречали с подозрением. Правда, никто так и не объявился.  
Дженсен никак не мог до конца проснуться, поэтому постоянно зевал и не замечал куда идёт, и он даже не особо удивился, когда налетел на высокую широкоплечую фигуру незнакомого парня в форме охранника, раньше он его не видел.  
— Я не хотел, — извиняться он не привык, но просто так развернуться и уйти было бы глупо, наверное.  
— Верю, — рослый мужчина улыбнулся ему и прикрыл глаза рукой от слепящего утреннего солнца. Дженсен с любопытством принялся его разглядывать, оправдывая себя тем, что новые лица всегда вызывают интерес. А посмотреть было на что: фигура у парня была что надо, мускулы чётко просматривались под рубашкой, длинные ноги, сильные руки… Он настолько увлёкся видом, что не заметил, как мужчина протянул руку и назвал своё имя:  
— Что?  
— Меня зовут Джаред, — с улыбкой повторил новый знакомый.  
— О, Дженсен, — смутившись, ведущий актёр сериала пожал протянутую ему руку. Он чувствовал себя полным идиотом, словно девственница на первом свидании. Хотя сравнение было не совсем точным: раньше Дженсену требовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы почувствовать хотя бы слабую симпатию. В любовь с первого взгляда он никогда не верил, и вот, стоял и смущался как девушка, ей Богу. Нужно было срочно исправлять ситуацию. — Я раньше тебя здесь не видел.   
— Я — новый охранник. Временный, — добавил собеседник после небольшой паузы.  
— И надолго ты планируешь у нас задержаться?   
— Зависит от того, как скоро я выполню свою работу, и необходимость в моих услугах отпадёт.  
Дженсен хотел спросить ещё что-то, но его прервал громкий вопль одной из ассистенток режиссера:  
— Мистер Эклс, вас ждёт в кабинете мистера Крипке Сара Гэмбл.   
Ему ничего не оставалось, как идти на зов, иначе безумная сценаристка может вписать в кадр очередную постельную сцену с его участием, а это его определённо не устраивало. Он повернулся к Джареду, чтобы извиниться и предложить как-нибудь сходить вместе выпить пива после работы, и обнаружил, что таинственный новичок уже исчез, словно он и не стоял напротив всего мгновение назад.   
По дороге в кабинет Крипке Эклс не мог выкинуть мысли о Джареде и его внезапном уходе из головы: как ему удалось бесшумно испариться и не обратить при этом на себя внимания. Почему он появился именно сейчас, когда пропал Эрик? О каких услугах он говорил? И за каким чёртом он понадобился Саре? Ответ на последний вопрос Дженсен смог получить, как только за ним со скрипом закрылась дверь в кабинет исполнительного продюсера. Так громко мисс Гэмбл давно не кричала:  
— Где тебя черти носят, Дженсен?!  
Мужчина немного растерялся от «горячего и теплого» приёма, ему оказанного, и на секунду потерял дар речи. Наконец, вновь получив возможность логически мыслить, он задал давно мучавший его вопрос:  
— Почему ты решила организовать беседу со мной именно в этом кабинете? Насколько я знаю, на дверях прибита табличка «Эрик Крипке, исполнительный продюсер» и, несмотря на некоторые схожие черты, ты всё-таки не он.   
Мисс Гэмбл пошла крупными красными пятнами, её ноздри стали раздуваться от гнева, глаза сузились, женщина растеряла остатки той красоты, с большим трудом отвоёванные у времени, которой наградила её природа. Она стала похожа на коршуна, высматривающего куски мяса, оставшиеся после хищных и благородных собратьев.  
— Я бы посоветовала тебе сбавить обороты, Дженсен, иначе твой персонаж загремит в преисподнюю на гораздо больший срок, чем мы изначально планировали. И ещё, не смей больше опаздывать, когда я тебя зову. Это может плохо закончиться не только для тебя, но и для смазливого голубоглазого мальчика, которого ты безуспешно пытаешься уложить в постель на протяжении нескольких месяцев.   
Услышанное не произвело на Дженсена особого впечатления, но упоминание Тома задело основательно, словно Сара прошлась грязной когтистой лапой по свежей и ещё только заживающей ране. Он досчитал про себя до пяти, чтобы сохранить спокойствие и не потерять лицо, и мило улыбнулся собеседнице:  
— Это всё, что ты хотела мне сказать?   
— Вижу, ты не совсем меня понял, — женщина уселась в кресло и заложила ногу на ногу, изобразив жалкую пародию на Шерон Стоун, у той получалось намного лучше и изящнее, и окинула Эклса презрительным взглядом. — Я ведь могу и по-другому объяснить.   
— Сделай такое одолжение, только, пожалуйста, будь кратка, у меня не так много времени.  
— Видишь ли, хороший мой, так как горячо любимый нами Эрик пропал, руководство канала приняло решение временно назначить меня на его место, до полного выяснения фактов, так сказать. Но, сам понимаешь, полиция работает нерасторопно, и, возможно, моё пребывание в кресле Крипке несколько затянется. Так что, мой тебе совет, прикуси язык и не груби мне, в противном случае я позабочусь о том, чтобы у тебя появились проблемы.  
— Ты, как всегда любезна, Сара. Спасибо за предупреждение, но я советую засунуть его в то место, которым ты выторговала у руководства канала новую должность. И не забудь почистить зубы, толстокожие дяди с самого верха не очень чистоплотны, а мне кажется, тебе пришлось основательно поработать язычком.   
Ему в голову полетела фарфоровая статуэтка, которая благополучно разбилась о закрывшуюся дверь.  
Настроение окончательно испортилось, пропало всякое желание что-либо делать. Новость о повышении Сары выбила из колеи, отношения с ней с самого начала были натянутыми, потому что сексуально неудовлетворённая дамочка бросала откровенно голодные взгляды на Тома, чуть позже перешла к решительным действиям, получила отказ, не успокоилась, решила мстить. В общем, ничего хорошего. Теперь ситуация обострится до предела, у Гэмбл на руках будут все козыри, и они с Веллингом полностью зависели от её решения. Конечно, никто не уволит двух ведущих актёров, потому что в противном случае зрители и поклонники сериала забросают сериал гнилыми помидорами. Но что помешает её сделать из них двух клоунов, занимающихся сексом в каждом эпизоде? Тем более что Сара прекрасно знала, как он относиться к откровенным сценам.  
За спиной откуда-то сверху раздался невнятный непонятный шум. Эклс обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что же происходит, и замер, словно испуганный кролик, загипнотизированный взглядом удава: тяжёлый осветительный прибор, закреплённый под потолком павильона, со скрежетом опускался вниз. Прямо на него. Дженсен не мог пошевелиться, очарованный предчувствием неминуемой гибели, касающейся его своими мягкими ласковыми лапками, он словно слышал загадочное пение, зачаровывающее его. Ещё немного. Ещё чуть-чуть.  
Кто-то толкнул его в спину, повалил на землю и навалился сверху неожиданной тяжестью. Запястье вдруг хрустнуло, и его обожгло такой сильной болью, что на глаза навернулись слёзы, но Дженсен улыбался как придурок. Он был счастлив. Он был жив. Тяжёлый софит упал рядом с ним и его спасителем, но Эклс не обратил на это внимания, его трясло, в голове зашумело, сознание начало уплывать. От девчачьего обморока спасла пощёчина и хорошая встряска, последовавшая за ней.  
— Эй, не вздумай потерять сознание. Иначе мне придётся будить тебя, как принцу спящую красавицу. Поцелуем.  
Голос казался смутно знакомым, после того, как удалось разлепить глаза, он увидел Джареда, заботливо поддерживающего его за плечи и смотрящего на него с непонятной тревогой и заботой.  
— Тогда я специально сделаю вид, что отключился, — попытался пошутить Эклс.  
Охранник помог ему подняться на ноги и осмотрел:  
— Ты как? Что-нибудь болит?  
— Всё в порядке, — соврал он, сам не зная зачем, запястье болело нестерпимо, но Дженсен не собирался жаловаться, пусть даже этот человек и спас ему жизнь.  
— Хоть ты и актёр, врун из тебя никчёмный. Пойдём, я провожу тебя до трейлера, вызову врача и извещу полицию о случившемся.  
— Полицию? — Эклс совсем не подумал о том, что ему придётся иметь дело с представителями закона. — Зачём? Ты думаешь, что это было сделано преднамеренно?   
Джаред не посчитал нужным удостоить его ответом, он взял его за рукав рубашки и потянул за собой. На месте происшествия уже начала собираться толпа, привлечённая шумом упавшего осветительного прибора.   
— Не подходите близко. Ничего не трогайте. Здесь скоро будет полиция.   
Голос охранника звучал уверено и спокойно, что было Дженсену совершенно не понятно. Такое поведение не укладывалось в рамки обычного. Любой другой на его месте растерялся бы. Но не Джаред.   
К ним подбежал запыхавшийся и испуганный Том и кинулся к Эклсу.   
— Что случилось?  
— Том, со мной всё в порядке, только рука болит, я хочу как можно скорее добраться до трейлера и выпить обезболивающее.  
— Конечно, — Веллинг неожиданно ловко перехватил его у Джареда и повёл за собой, чем загадочный охранник не преминул воспользоваться и скрылся в толпе.  
Когда они добрались до трейлера, запястье распухло и заболело так, что терпеть было практически невозможно. Его другу пришлось разрезать рубашку, потому что по-другому её было не снять. Приехавший врач сказал, что это, скорее всего, перелом. Так что нужно ехать в больницу и делать рентген. Дженсен хотел отказаться, но Том не стал его слушать и почти насильно запихнул в машину, не забыв захватить запасную рубашку и тёплую куртку: не смотря на тёплую погоду, Эклса знобило, у него поднялась температура.   
Когда они приехали в больницу, он уже совсем ничего не понимал, осталась лишь боль, которая, будто круги на воде, расходилась из одной пульсирующей точки. Рентген показал перелом, и ему пришлось пережить довольно неприятную процедуру наложения шины и гипса, затем долго оформлять все необходимые бумажки. К довершению ко всему заболела голова, глаза стали нещадно слезиться и покраснели. Когда его отпустили домой, он забрался на заднее сидение, наплевал на гордость и чувство собственного достоинства, растянулся и закрыл глаза, равномерное покачивание усыпило его, избавив от слабости и головокружения.  
Проснулся он уже на родной площадке недалеко от трейлера. Том помог ему выбраться из машины, не потревожив ноющее запястье и дойти до кровати. Укрыв страдальца тёплым одеялом и убавив мощность кондиционера, Веллинг сел на край кровати и осторожно спросил:  
— Прежде чем ты выключишься, скажи, что там произошло.  
— Я не знаю, — пробурчал Эклс в подушку. — Он просто упал.  
— Сам?  
— Наверное. Мне не хочется думать о том, что кто-то ему помог.  
— Как скажешь. И как тебе удалось уклониться?   
— Никак. Я стоял и смотрел, как он падает. Как полный придурок. Представляешь? — Дженсен засыпал, в такие моменты из него можно было вытянуть всё, что угодно.  
— Ты по жизни придурок, так что, ничего страшного, — нежно улыбнулся Веллинг, погладив его по волосам.  
— Меня спас Джаред. Он появился ниоткуда, бросился мне на помощь. Представляешь?  
— Джаред?  
— Ну, да. Он новенький. Устроился охранником.   
Дженсен ещё что-то пробурчал себе под нос, но Том уже не смог разобрать ни слова. Он гладил друга по волосам, перебирал пальцами короткие пряди, слушал сопение, которое Эклс издавал во сне и задумчиво шептал:  
— Джаред, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

***

Из-за случившегося пришлось переписывать сценарий и добавлять момент, когда Дин ломает запястье, в драке с вампирами, отбивая младшего от голодной стаи. Сниматься в гипсе было неудобно, рука болела, а недовольные вопли Гэмбл, решившей лично проследить за ходом работы, оптимизма и желания трудиться не прибавляли.   
Ничего нового о Крипке узнать не удалось: полиция осмотрела его дом и кабинет, опросила родных, близких друзей и коллег, но безрезультатно. По словам жены вещи и документы Эрика остались на месте, значит, сам уехать он не мог, по крайней мере, ему понадобилось бы кое-что из гардероба, деньги, паспорт, если бы он решил просто сбежать, никого не предупредив. Значит, оставалось похищение. Но никто не звонил и никаких требований не выдвигал. Вариант с убийством тоже рассматривался, но, по словам той же жены, близких и коллег, у Крипке не было врагов, многие его просто обожали, готовы были носить на руках. Так что, ничего не ясно, одни белые пятна, да и только.  
Случившееся с Дженсеном оказалось несчастным случаем: приехавшие криминалисты осмотрели место происшествия и пришли к выводу, что осветительный прибор сорвался с места из-за непрочной металлической конструкции, к которой он был прикреплён. Конечно, Гэмбл обещала наказать тех, по чей вине произошло сиё безобразие, но выражение лица, с которым временный исполнительный продюсер это говорила, указывало совсем на обратное. Едва заметная ехидная улыбка, промелькнувшая и почти сразу исчезнувшая, ещё больше сравняла женщину с гиеной.  
Эклсу страшно было думать о том, что бы случилось, если бы Джаред не оказался в нужное время в нужном месте, скорее всего то, что от него осталось, долго и старательно соскребали бы, чтобы положить в красиво украшенный гроб, а мисс Гэмбл размазывала по лицу крокодильи слёзы, должные символизировать крайнюю степень отчаяния в связи с гибелью ведущего актёра.   
К слову, с тех пор прошло уже около трёх дней, а ему так и не удалось поговорить с Джаредом и пригласить его на кружку пива, чтобы отблагодарить за своё спасение, а так же получить ответы на мучавшие его вопросы, которых с момента первой встречи набралось немало. Например, как ему удавалось так ловко появляться и исчезать, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания? Но больше всего его волновала Сара, внутренний голос подсказывал, что она имела самое непосредственное отношение к несчастному случаю и исчезновению Крипке, дамочка давно хотела занять его место и обратить на себя всеобщее внимание, и тут такая удача. Слишком много совпадений для одного человека…  
— Дженсен, — чья-то тёплая рука опустилась ему на плечо, заставив нервно вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
— Джаред? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Охранник виновато ему улыбнулся и похлопал по спине:  
— Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать.  
— Забудь. Так что? Я давно тебя не видел, и вдруг выскакиваешь, словно чёртик из табакерки и весь светишься от счастья.  
— Я подумал, — просиял Джаред, придвигаясь чуть ближе к нему. — Может, съездим куда-нибудь, посидим, попьём пива?  
Эклс окинул его удивлённым взглядом, пытаясь понять, какого чёрта вдруг малознакомый парень проявляет инициативу и приглашает его провести совместный вечер. Обычно он сам делал первый шаг, если кто-то ему нравился, и оказаться ведомым было неожиданно и странно.   
— С чего это вдруг?  
— Ты ведь так и не отблагодарил меня за спасение своей задницы, так что, я подумал, что сейчас самое время.  
— Как мило, — съязвил Дженсен, доставая из кармана мобильный. — Тогда тебе придётся подождать, пока я отпущу шофера.  
После того, как ему на голову чуть не свалилась тяжеленная штуковина, и он получил закрытый перелом, о вождении пришлось забыть. Актёр долго выбирал человека, который станет возить его домой, и, хотя Том порывался возложить на себя почётную обязанность быть извозчиком бывшего любовника, Дженсен отказался, объяснив это тем, что не хочет каждый раз оказываться в центре заботливого внимания Веллинга: когда тот волновался, напоминал курицу – наседку с выводком. На самом деле Эклс только начал излечиваться от мучительной «томомании», которой страдал на протяжении последних нескольких месяцев, и повторное сближение с нежным и обходительным приятелем могло обернуться катастрофой вселенского масштаба.  
Забравшись в машину к Джареду, он постарался вытянуть ноги и устроиться как можно удобнее, что оказалось не таким уж сложным делом: автомобиль охранника был подстать своему хозяину: такой же большой, просторный и странно уютный. Последний пункт особенно удивил Дженсена, так как он знал парня совсем не долго, но уже относил его к категории безопасных людей, с которыми уютно было находиться рядом. По дороге Джаред несколько раз бросал на него заинтересованные взгляды, от которых Эклсу становилась жарко, а самое главное — в паху почти сразу же всё замирало, и актёру приходилось ерзать на сидении, чтобы скрыть неловкость и смущение. «Чёртов сукин сын», — единственная более или менее разумная мысль, на которую был способен Дженсен. Молчание утомляло, поэтому, не спросив разрешения у своего спутника, он открыл бардачок и с любопытством стал перебирать старые магнитофонные кассеты с классической музыкой.  
— Это что? — удивился Эклс, потрясая кассетой у Джареда перед носом. — «Лебединое озеро»?  
— Я вожу его специально на тот случай, если со мной в машине окажется такой же вредный, но до безумия симпатичный пассажир, которого невозможно слушать, но и высадить было бы верхом безумия, — с озорной улыбкой пояснил ему владелец авто.  
— И как? После такого издевательства кто-нибудь проявлял к тебе интерес?  
— Ты — первый.  
Дженсен даже поперхнулся воздухом от столь наглого заявления и возмущённо дёрнул бровью:  
— А не слишком ли много ты на себя берёшь?  
— Нет, — Джаред помотал головой и наклонил её на бок словно щенок, с бескрайней нежностью и детским любопытством смотрящий на хозяина: а что он там такое интересное спрятал?  
— Ну-ну, — Дженсен демонстративно вставил кассету в магнитолу и, включив музыку, чуть сполз на сидении, закрыв глаза. — Разбуди, когда приедем.  
— Обязательно.  
Игра на грани никогда особо не возбуждала Эклса, он привык получать всё и сразу и уже никогда не отдавать отвоёванные позиции, сейчас же всё было наоборот: он сам оказался в роли добычи, по следу которой идёт очень опытный и сильный кот, готовый в любой момент схватить мышку своими когтистыми лапами. И, что самое невероятное, на этот раз такая расстановка сил его возбуждала.  
Как и обещал, Джаред растормошил его возле небольшого паба, оформленного в английском стиле, и завёл внутрь, ослепительно всем улыбаясь. Дженсен устроился у стойки и заказал себе большую кружку пенящегося напитка. Девочка в короткой юбке с двумя длинными светлыми косами, уложенными по плечам, подмигнула ему и испарилась, оставив один на один с парнем, помыслы которого явно не отличались чистотой. Охранник сел вплотную к нему и касался его ноги своим коленом, каждый раз, при этом делая невинную мордашку и весело ему улыбаясь. Когда принесли пиво, девушка, невероятно похожая на фею своими большими голубыми глазами, нахмурила лоб и спросила, кивком головы указывая на загипсованную руку Эклса:  
— А вы уверены, что вам можно пить?  
— Да, всё нормально, я не пил сегодня обезболивающее, так что никаких припадков и вызова службы спасения, обещаю, — он ослепительно улыбнулся собеседнице и отсалютовал её своей кружкой. Видимо, красавицу это вполне удовлетворило, и она стала активно флиртовать в ответ. А вот Джаред… его, почему-то это не особенно обрадовало, он повернулся к Эклсу и хмуро спросил:  
— Ты не думаешь, что Сара могла иметь отношение к случившемуся с тобой?  
— Когда ты успел познакомиться с нашей гремучей змеёй? — Дженсен поставил пиво на стойку и сразу потерял к девочке всякий интерес. Его немного удивил резкий переход от одной темы к другой, но он старался не подавать виду: охраннику и так удалось застать его врасплох и смутить. И всё за короткий промежуток времени.  
Его собеседник в ответ уклончиво пожал плечами:  
— У меня была такая возможность. И то, что мне удалось узнать, достаточно красноречиво указывает на её негативное отношение к твоей персоне. Так что…  
— Я думал об этом, но какого чёрта ей помогать одному из ведущих актёров отправляться на тот свет, это глупо.  
Джаред пожал плечами:  
— Я знаю.  
— Тогда какого рожна спрашиваешь?  
— Просто хотел привлечь твоё внимание.  
— Идиот.  
Он лишь рассмеялся в ответ и сделал несколько глотков из кружки.   
— Слушай, — Дженсен перехватил его руку и поставил пиво обратно на стойку. — Я бы хотел услышать кое-какие ответы.  
— Для начала, тебе стоит спросить.  
— Что ты делаешь на площадке?  
— Работаю.  
— Кем?  
— Охранником.  
— Я не глуп, Джаред. Для охранника ты слишком много знаешь. И всегда появляешься там, где нужно. И очень многое скрываешь.  
— Такова моя работа. Я просто хорошо делаю своё дело.  
— И больше ты мне ничего не скажешь?  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо, — он достал из кармана деньги и положил их рядом со своей кружкой. — Сдачи не надо.  
Встав, он направился к выходу, пылая от негодования и не зная, как дать ему выход. Этот странный человек сводил его с ума своей загадочностью, нежеланием раскрывать карты, самонадеянностью и наглостью. Он легко манипулировал людьми, но впервые сам оказался игрушкой, которую опытный кукловод дёргал за тонкие ниточки. И это чувство ему не очень нравилось.  
Джаред догнал его на улице и, ухватив за плечо, заставил остановиться, развернув к себе лицом и глядя в глаза:  
— Ты приехал на моей машине, как ты собираешься добраться до дома?  
Дженсен высвободился и немного отступил, оправляя куртку и недовольно поглядывая на возвышавшегося над ним мужчину.  
— Поймаю такси.  
— Дженсен…  
— Слушай, я ничего о тебе не знаю, даже твою фамилию, ты отказываешься хоть немного пролить свет на свою личность и удивляешься тому, что не вызываешь у меня доверия?   
Джаред вдруг резко притянул его к себе и обнял за талию, шепча ему в волосы:  
— Падалеки.  
— Что?  
— Моя фамилия — Падалеки. Это всё, что я могу тебе сказать.  
Дженсен попытался выбраться из его объятий, но с одной рукой движения были скованы, а парень не собирался отпускать, прижимая к себе ещё ближе, обдавая жаром тела.  
— Придурок.  
— Ты уже говорил.  
Ему пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы в таком положении увидеть глаза собеседника, прочитать хорошо скрываемые чувства. Джаред Падалеки, что за фамилия такая, поспешил этим воспользоваться, и наклонился, целуя нежные губы, осторожно касаясь их. Актёр напрягся в его руках, и отвечать не спешил, он, словно раздумывал, принять предложение или отклонить его.  
— Дженсен, я не позволю тебе уехать на такси.  
— И как ты собираешься мне помешать?  
Мужчина продолжал удерживать его, и Эклс отчётливо сознал, что сопротивляться не хочется вовсе, и он не станет возражать, если его сейчас ещё раз поцелуют. Тепло обволакивало, окружало головокружительной пляской цветов, сбивало с толку. Джаред направил его к машине, нежно целуя в шею, поглаживая по спине, ловким движением руки открыл дверцу и затолкнул его внутрь.  
— Можешь подать на меня в суд за похищение.  
После выпитого пива и поцелуев Эклс окончательно разомлел и почти сразу уснул, предоставив Падалеки свободу действий, который охранник не преминул воспользоваться. Он отвёз пассажира не в пункт назначения, а к себе домой, осторожно вынес наружу и поднял по ступенькам. У него даже было оправдание: Дженсен так крепко и сладко спал, что будить его, чтобы выяснить адрес, совершенно не хотелось. Уложив гостя на большую двуспальную кровать, он стянул с него ботинки, куртку и джинсы, при этом ухитрившись не разбудить и не потревожить пострадавшую руку. Укрыв актёра одеялом, он лёг рядом и, подперев подбородок рукой, стал разглядывать Эклса, наслаждаясь его очаровательной и милой красотой.   
— Прекрати меня разглядывать, — пробурчал Дженсен, попытавшись скрыть лицо, уткнувшись в мягкую подушку.  
— Но мне нравится, — возразил мужчина, улыбнувшись ему так, что заиграли ямочки на щеках.  
— А мне нет.  
Актёр почувствовал, что одеяло начало медленно сползать с него и, схватив его, протестующее зашипел, но у Джареда было преимущество, поэтому тот скоро праздновал победу, мурча от удовольствия и поглаживая Эклса по животу. Он был сонный, уютный, домашний, это только добавляло ему очарования, к нему хотелось прикасаться снова и снова, чувствовать его теплоту, вбирать её в себя.   
— Падалеки! — Дженсен возмущёно ударил его по руке в полсилы, когда тот забрался пальцами под резинку боксеров. — Что, твою мать ты делаешь?  
— Ты сам виноват, — Джаред другой рукой пощекотал свою добычу по боку, и когда Эклс чуть ослабил внимания, извиваясь от смеха, стянул мешавшее препятствие.  
— Сукин сын.  
Дженсен не смог выразить свой протест, потому что мужчина наклонился и лизнул его полутвёрдый орган, приводя его в чувства, оживляя и дразня. Ему осталось только простонать в ответ и ослабить хватку на запястье своего мучителя.   
— Меня твой запах с ума сводит, — объявил Падалеки, прежде чем взять член в рот целиком и начать посасывать, словно карамель на палочке. Актёр выгнулся над кроватью и простонал, облизывая пухлые губы.  
— Чудовище.   
Движение влажных губ вверх-вниз невозможно было терпеть, они заставляли его тело вздрагивать от удовольствия, напрягаться, готовясь к последнему, решительному рывку. Он вскрикнул и кончил, обмякнув на кровати и тяжело дыша.  
— Ты, ты…  
— Как чудесно, я лишил тебя дара речи, — Джаред облизал губы, блестящие от слюны, отёр подбородок от белых капель и поцеловал Дженсена, предоставляя ему возможность почувствовать свой собственный вкус на губах теперь уже любовника.  
— Я тебя никогда-никогда не отпущу.  
Падалеки обнял сонного Дженсена и уткнулся ему в шею, медленно двигая пахом против бедра мужчины. Ему потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы получить желанное удовольствие, а его последний, самый громкий стон был нагло украден губами актёра.  
Они так и уснули, обнявшись, переплетясь ногами, и крепко держась друг за друга. Именно в таком виде утром их застал Том.

***

Веллинг стоял на пороге спальни, боясь пошевелиться и разбудить сладко спящую на кровати парочку, хотя, если честно, очень хотелось сделать это и как следует встряхнуть Джареда, чтобы вытрясти из его головы всю дурь. Его бывший любовник до сих пор не знал о том, кто такой Падалеки на самом деле. В самом ближайшем будущем могла случиться катастрофа вселенского масштаба.   
— Доброе утро, Том, — Джаред зевнул и сел на кровати, осторожно выбравшись из-под Дженсена. — Не ожидал увидеть тебя так рано.  
— Джаред, что ты делаешь?  
— А на что это похоже?  
Ведущий актёр сериала "Сверхъестественное" собирался выдать парочку крепких предложений, когда его бывший любовник Дженсен Эклс заворочался на кровати, видимо, почувствовав холод в опустевшем ложе, и открыл глаза.  
— Что за привычка вскакивать ни свет, ни заря... Том? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Он решил пожелать нам доброго утра и уже уходит, правда? — с угрозой в голосе спросил "охранник". Его самого данная ситуация нисколько не радовала, потому что работа ещё не была завершена и каким-то непонятным образом его сонное чудо было замешано в тёмной истории, тянувшейся уже несколько лет и оставлявшей за собой кровавые подтёки. И если Веллинг сейчас раскроет карты и выложит правду, может случиться непоправимое.  
— Нет уж, — Дженсен выбрался из кровати и взъерошил и без того лохматые волосы, торчавшие со сна во все стороны. — Откуда вы друг друга знаете? И как Том попал внутрь?  
Эклс перевёл взгляд с одного на другого, что-то прикидывая в уме, и зло сжал губы, когда вдруг понял, что его долгое время водили за нос и издевались, посмеиваясь за спиной. Он огляделся в поисках своей одежды, сгрёб её в охапку и ушёл в ванную, хлопнув дверью, из-за которой тут же стали раздаваться громкие голоса, но его это уже не волновало. Как можно было быть настолько глупым и не заметить очевидных вещей: нежелание Тома продолжать их отношения, появление Джареда, суета вокруг него. Да они же любовники, и, скорее всего, Падалеки не разделяет чувств Тома и просто спит с ним, иногда развлекаясь на стороне с такими идиотами, как он. Он был страшно зол и мечтал сломать человеку, посмевшему поступить с ним подобным образом, нос, но не собирался давать ублюдку повода для гордости. Если он сделает это, то проклятый сукин сын поймёт, как сильно задел его чувства.  
Одевшись, Дженсен вышел из ванной, на ходу доставая телефон, чтобы вызвать такси, когда Джаред ухватил его за запястье, появившись за спиной, и вытащил телефон из ослабевших от неожиданности пальцев.  
— Дженсен, я сам отвезу тебя домой.  
— Спасибо, не надо.  
— Дженсен... — он сделал ещё одну попытку, но его прервал громкий голос Тома:  
— Мы не трахаемся, не трахались, и, поверь мне, никогда не будем трахаться. Это чучело не в моём вкусе.  
Эклс медленно повернулся к нему и скептически поднял бровь:  
— Томми, с чего ты взял...  
— Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, это раз. И два, не смей называть меня Томми. С Падалеки меня связывает дружба и больше ничего.  
— Тогда какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?  
— Ты не ночевал дома, телефон тоже не брал, водитель не смог сказать ничего вразумительного, кроме того, что ты уехал куда-то с новеньким верзилой - охранником. Я волновался, — развёл руками Веллинг.  
Эклс не смог сдержать улыбку, несмотря на всю нелепость ситуации, его бывший любовник так и не смог избавиться от привычки суетиться и волноваться по любому поводу.  
— И ты влез в окно, чтобы убедиться, что у меня всё хорошо, и Джаред не расчленил моё бедное тело?  
— Да нет же, у меня есть ключ.   
— Как мило.  
— Конечно! Это же моя квартира.  
— Что? — Дженсен был окончательно сбит с толку и не знал, как реагировать на заявление Веллинга. — Твоя? Мы с Падалеки устроили разврат в твоей квартире?  
— Избавь меня от деталей, пожалуйста.  
Джаред, который до этого стоял в стороне, играясь с телефоном Эклса, многозначительно хмыкнул:  
— Я не думал, что он завалится сюда с утра пораньше.  
— Вы оба — идиоты. А теперь я хочу знать, какого чёрта происходит. Почему Джаред живёт в твоей квартире, и почему вы препираетесь, как старая супружеская пара.  
От этих слов Веллинг скривился и постучал по тумбочке:  
— Даже не говори так.   
— Итак?  
— Да здесь нет никакой особой тайны, помнишь, я говорил тебе про приятеля, который может помочь нас с исчезновением Крипке?  
У Дженсена появилось очень нехорошее предчувствие, под ложечкой засосало, по спине побежали холодные противные мурашки.  
— Да, помню. И?  
— Джаред он и есть.  
Эклс побледнел и сжал руки в кулаки:  
— Ты шутишь?  
— Нет. Дженсен, мне и в голову не могло прийти, что ты решишь завести с ним отношения.  
Он больше не хотел ничего слушать, пройдя мимо Тома, он вышел из комнаты и захлопнул за собой дверь. В голове шумело, в глазах потемнело. Он устал, чёртовски устал. Нужно было лечь и выспаться. И забыть. Обо всём забыть. Точка.  
Джаред смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, не понимая, что только что случилось. В руках он всё ещё держал телефон человека, который настолько сильно его зацепил, что дышать было трудно.  
— Что за чёрт?  
— Не чёрт. Дженсен.  
— Объясни, наконец.  
— Он ненавидит полицейских. И не заводит с ними отношений.  
— Что? Почему?  
— У него есть на это причины.  
— Так, какого чёрта ты мне не сказал?  
Том виновато развёл руками:  
— Я не думал, что вы сблизитесь! Если бы я знал, что всё зайдёт так далеко, то с самого начала сказал бы Дженсену правду.  
— Я должен с ним поговорить.  
— Джаред...  
— Позже, Том, позже.  
И он поспешил вслед за Эклсом.

***  
Только выбежав на улицу и убедившись, что Дженсен скрылся в неизвестном направлении, Падалеки сообразил, что не знает, где его искать: адрес он так и не спросил. Да и не факт, что расстроенный актёр отправиться к себе домой. Оставалось только лишь вернуться к Тому и допросить его, возможно, он смог бы подсказать, где искать беглеца. Поднявшись в квартиру, он захлопнул за собой дверь и привалился к стене, скрестив руки на груди и недовольно разглядывая приятеля:  
— Посмеёшься надо мной потом, скажи, где мне искать обиженную красавицу.  
— Прекрати изображать из себя «горячую штучку», Джаред, на меня не действует.  
— Жаль, — решив сменить тактику, полицейский состроил умоляющую мордочку, надеясь, что проверенные временем «щенячьи глазки» возымеют действие и на этот раз, и Веллинг поможет ему. — Послушай, он злится на меня, но совершенно напрасно, когда я веду дело, я никогда не посвящаю в детали посторонних. Это не безопасно. Ты сам прекрасно всё понимаешь. И разрывать отношения с человеком, только потому, что он работает в полиции, разве это не детское упрямство и своенравие, которые часто делают людей несчастными? Дай мне шанс оправдаться. Дай мне шанс сделать его счастливым.  
Том слушал его молча, обдумывая каждое сказанное слово, пытаясь понять, что кроется за всем этим. Он давно знал стоявшего перед ним человека и с абсолютной уверенностью мог сказать, что Падалеки был не из тех, кто, получив желаемое, исчезают навсегда. Он, конечно, как и все мужчины, баловался одноразовыми ночёвками, коротким перепихом и ночным расставанием, но в таких случаях всегда был честен с теми, с кем спал, заранее предупреждал, что за горячим и страстным сексом не будет ничего. Совсем. Просто удовлетворение физической потребности, быстрый душ и расставание навсегда. Но он никогда никого не обманывал, не давал ложных надежд и не соблазнял девственниц и невинных мальчиков. Можно было заключить, что у него серьёзные виды на Дженсена, который зацепил его своим вздорным характером, способным дать фору любой стервозной девочке.   
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
— Скажи мне, где его искать.  
— Ты же коп, — усмехнулся Том, отрываясь от созерцания вида за окном. _ Я думал, тебе не составит труда найти его.  
— Том…  
— Хорошо, записывай. И советую воспользоваться чёрным входом, ключ от него лежит под нижней ступенькой за коробкой из-под обуви. Если ты позвонишь в дверь, он вызовет полицию и устроит самое настоящее шоу.  
— Спасибо за совет.  
Через час Джаред уже шарил по холодной земле рукой в поисках заветного ключика, обеспечивающего ему возможность вернуть всё на свои места и объясниться. На большее он и не рассчитывал, благоразумно полагая, что для начала хватит и этого. Найдя искомое, он вошёл внутрь и огляделся: обстановка была самая обычная, типичный американский дом без особых изысков. Пройдя по коридору, он оказался на кухне, где на газу стоял чайник, значит, Дженсен был дома и в ближайшее время не собирался никуда уходить. Наличие такого агрегата удивило, ведь большинство его знакомых давно перешло на более удобные электрические. Кажется, у мистера Эклса были свои причуды.  
В глубине оказалась гостиная, оформленная в классическом стиле, никаких кричащих, насыщенных, агрессивных цветов и мебели в стиле хайтек, вроде красных пластмассовых стульев из пластика на колёсиках или чего-то подобного. Дерево, кожа, мягкий диван и журнальный столик, заваленный журналами для любителей мотоциклов, с обложек которых в две фары смотрели такие красавцы как Сузуки, Мицубиси и Харлей-Девидсон. Скорость и адреналин, кажется, нравились хозяину дома. К слову, аккуратностью он тоже не отличался, судя по висящим на спинке дивана рубашкам строгих расцветок и оставленному на торшере галстуку. Последнее особенно умилило Падалеки, захотелось погладить Эклса по голове, словно большого смешного пса, обожаемого и любимого хозяином.  
— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? — мокрый Дженсен в халате спускался по лестнице, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Джареду сразу же захотелось проверить, надел ли он нижнее бельё, но привлекательное расследование придётся отложить до более благоприятных условий. — Как ты вошёл?  
Мужчина показал ему ключ и улыбнулся злому выражению, промелькнувшему на лице актёра, когда тот понял, что раскрыл его маленький секрет.  
— Убью Тома.  
— Не стоит, он хотел как лучше.  
Хозяин дома демонстративно повесил полотенце на перила и внимательно посмотрел на гостя, стараясь прожечь взглядом дырку во лбу своего посетителя:  
— Это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать? Тогда закрой за собой дверь.  
— Дженсен, тебе придётся меня выслушать.  
— Если ты забыл, как открывается дверь, я вызову твоих коллег, которые на пальцах объяснят, в какую сторону поворачивается ручка и что бывает за незаконное проникновение в жилище.  
— Мне плевать на твои бредовые и навязчивые идеи по поводу того, что с копами нельзя заводить отношений. Я так просто не уйду.  
Эклс сжал пальцы в кулаки, но смог сдержаться и не устроить скандал, хотя очень сильно этого хотел, так его бесил нахальный лохматый тип, посмевший вломиться к нему в дом и начать требовать.  
— Я не буду повторять дважды, — он прошёл мимо Падалеки на кухню и выключил закипевшую воду, доставая из навесного шкафчика кружку с забавным медвежонком. Вот ведь девочка, ей Богу. Джаред выдвинул стул, развернул его спинкой вперёд и оседлал, словно дикого непокорного мустанга, сложил руки и опустил на них подбородок, жалобно поглядывая на актёра из-под длинной чёлки.  
— Выслушай меня.  
Дженсен продолжал его игнорировать, понимая, что другого способа избавиться от щенка – переростка просто не существует, и что перепалка и вызов полиции ничего не изменят, наверняка у Падалеки есть с собой значок или что там им полагается, который мигом решит всё проблемы.   
— Я не думал тебя обманывать. У меня действительно есть работа на площадке, мне удалось многое нарыть по делу Крипке, у меня есть идея о том, как он уехал из города. И я не хотел тебя втягивать, потому что никогда не знаешь, чем обернётся пустяковое дельце. Это опасно. Я не знал, что у тебя патологическая ненависть к представителям закона. И нечестно сбегать без объяснений.   
— Это ты мне говоришь о честности? Я с самого начала сказал о том, кто я есть, а вот ты играл в молчанку.  
— Ты не поведал мне о своем страхе полиции.  
— У меня нет никакого страха.  
— Тогда как это называется?  
— Не твоё дело.  
— Дженсен, сколько тебе лет, двадцать восемь или восемь?   
Эклс отпил из кружки и отвернулся от Джареда, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая рисунок на обоях. Падалеки встал и осторожно приблизился к нему, борясь с желанием уложить к себе на колени и как следует отшлёпать для профилактики глупости. Он уже понял, что ни за что не отступиться от веснушчатого чудовища, в совершенстве овладевшего искусством манипулировать людьми и получать от этого удовольствие. Ну, ничего, для большого дела иногда полезно пойти на хитрость.  
— Дженсен, ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я исчез из твоей жизни?  
— Ты бы оказал мне большую услугу, — проворчал Эклс через плечо.   
— Тогда помоги мне.  
Актёр замер, не донеся кружку до рта, и медленно развернулся, глядя на полицейского широко открытыми от удивления глазами. Он пытался подобрать слова, способные выразить степень его возмущения, но оказался бессилен и просто зло прошипел:  
— С радостью открутил бы тебе голову, но для этого придётся подставлять табуретку.  
Джаред рассмеялся в ответ, радуясь первым успехам:  
— Я вовсе не это имел в виду. Мне удалось найти ниточки, потянув за которые, можно раскрутить клубок, ведущий к Эрику. Как только ваш демиург найдётся, я исчезну из твоей жизни навсегда.  
Дженсен закусил губу, глядя на него:  
— И в чём подвох?  
— Мне нужно кое-что проверить экспериментально. И здесь нужна твоя помощь.  
Эклс поставил кружку на стол и задумчиво потёр подбородок, прикидывая в уме, во сколько подобное ему обойдётся. С одной стороны, с Падалеки никогда не бывало просто, и по глупости можно было подписаться на что-нибудь экстраординарное и вульгарное, а с другой.… У него действительно не было причин доверять полиции, и случай из детства здесь совершенно ни причём. Рана была гораздо свежее и зверски болела, так что сыпать на неё соль было неразумно. Нужно было избавиться от общества Джареда как можно скорее, пока не стало слишком поздно. Как в прошлый раз. Выходило, что выбора у него не было.  
— Что ты узнал?  
— Пока ты не согласишься мне помочь, я не стану разглашать информацию.  
— Это — шантаж.  
— Простая предосторожность.   
Что ж, была, не была. Но если Падалеки его подставит или обманет, он его в порошок сотрёт и развеет по ветру.  
— Хорошо. Я тебе помогу. Так что тебе известно? Что такого тебе удалось выяснить, на что твои дружки – полицейские не обратили внимание?  
Джаред, который так и не избавился от детской привычки скрещивать пальцы на удачу, наконец, расслабился и поправил задравшийся край футболки, оголивший чувствительную кожу внизу живота. Очень хотелось заняться чем-нибудь более приятным, но поспешные действия могли привести к провалу, так что нужно было заходит осторожно, дав возможность объекту почувствовать себя в безопасности и потерять бдительность.  
— Я был у Эрика дома, покопался в его вещах и обнаружил кое-что интересное. Полиция не сочла этот факт достойным внимания, потому что накануне исчезновения у супруги Крипке был день рождения, и представители закона решили, что он покупал ей там подарок.   
— И не проверили, правда это или нет?  
— Проверили, конечно.  
— И что не так?  
— Мистер Крипке ничего не покупал в этом магазине.   
— Наверное, искал супруге подарок и просматривал брошюру.   
— Вот и мои коллеги, о которых ты так пренебрежительно отзываешься, предположили так же. Но мне не даёт покоя одна мысль.  
— Что за мысль?  
— Допустим, я хочу купить супруге подарок. Я беру несколько рекламных проспектов, приношу их домой, выбираю подходящий, звоню в магазин, оформляю заказ, затем еду и забираю его. Возвращаюсь домой и выкидываю брошюры, потому что мне они больше не нужны. Я могу сохранить рекламу того магазина, в котором выбирал подарок и который мне подошёл. Так?  
— Так.  
— Тогда зачем мне хранить рекламный листок того магазина, который мне совсем не приглянулся? Заметь, всё остальные я выбросил.  
— Не знаю, просто завалялся среди бумаг, или Эрик оставил, потому что ему что-то приглянулось, но он решил отложить покупку.  
— Возможно, — Джаред задумчиво вертел в руках ключ от чёрного входа. — Но мне кажется, что здесь не всё чисто.  
— Блестящая идея, — хмыкнул Дженсен и прошёл из кухни в гостиную, собирая по дороге свою одежду. — И что она нам даёт?  
— Тут мне и нужна твоя помощь, — Джаред последовал за ним, на ходу доставая из кармана телефон, показывая его Дженсену, и положил его на подвесную полку у стены, где стояли кубок студенческой команды по футболу, пару макетов мотоциклов, фотографии друзей и коллег. Одна из них привлекла внимание Джареда, и он взял её в руки, чтобы разглядеть получше. Три счастливых человека улыбались в объектив, стоя близко друг к другу. Они выглядели счастливыми и довольными жизнью.  
— Когда было сделано это фото?  
— На вечеринке по случаю успешно отснятой сцены, Эрик вдруг захотел отметить это событие и всех фотографировал. Он поймал нас с Томом и заставил улыбаться в объектив. У Веллинга есть такая же. Эрик подарил.  
— И давно это было?  
— Недели за две до его исчезновения.  
Падалеки принялся вертеть в руках фотографию. Чутьё его ещё ни разу не подводило, всё это было неспроста. Совпадение неслучайны. Что же не так.   
Он повернул фото и раскрыл рамку, извлекая снимок. На обратной стороне аккуратным почерком было написано: 806/1138 – 16/4  
— Это что такое? — удивился Дженсен, вытаскивая фотографию у Джареда из рук.  
— Послание, шифрованное. Для тебя. От Крипке.  
— Что за детский сад? Мы что, в шпионов играем?  
— Нет, — Джаред взял снимок у Эклса и задумчиво стал его разглядывать. — Как ты не заметил этого раньше?  
— Я его особо не рассматривал, так и поставил. Это просто дань вежливости причудам великого режиссёра.  
— Как оказалось, нет.  
— И зачем Эрик это сделал? Я же мог никогда не найти его каракули или просто выкинуть фото.  
— Похоже, он был в тебе уверен. Осталось проверить самую малость, и ты сможешь лично задать ему все интересующие вопросы.  
Дженсен поспешно поправил полы раскрывшегося халата и спросил:  
— Ты знаешь, что значит это послание?  
— У меня есть парочка идей.

***

Дженсен был готов убить Падалеки за пришедшую ему в голову идиотскую идею! Он пылал гневом, готовясь сокрушить всё на своём пути, так что удачливый полицейский мог благодарить бога за то, что не попался ему под руку сразу. Теперь убивать Джареда было уже поздно: гримёрша с огромным энтузиазмом занялась превращением его в женщину. Когда она преступила к главному: выдиранию лишних волосков в линии роста бровей, он стал громко ругаться и смаргивал наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы — по болевым ощущениям это превосходило все семь казней египетских, а от румян кожа жутко чесалась. Нет, он определённо уничтожит Падалеки, разотрёт его в порошок собственными руками!  
И ведь когда Джаред заявил, что у него есть идея, Эклс поверил ему и повёлся, и теперь вынужден был расплачиваться за свою ошибку. План напоминал одну сплошную насмешку над Дженсеном. Как, скажите, с помощью переодевания в девушку можно было найти Крипке?! И ведь он согласился раньше, чем узнал, в чём именно заключался план Падалеки, и не мог пойти на попятный: верзила надавил на правильные кнопки и заставил исполнить данное обещание.   
— Ты с ума сошёл?! Я не стану этого делать.  
— Дженсен, пожалуйста, это следственный эксперимент, если всё получиться, максимум через пару дней я исчезну из твоей жизни, а Эрик вернётся к исполнению своих обязанностей.  
— Я похож на идиота?  
— Дженсен…  
— Если тебе это так нужно, сам переодевайся в тряпьё и оставь меня в покое.  
— Я не буду выглядеть правдоподобно: слишком высокий.  
— Намекаешь на то, что я коротышка?  
— Вовсе нет. Дженсен, пожалуйста.   
— Я тебя ненавижу.  
И вот он стоял перед злосчастным магазином, брошюру из которого Эрик сохранил, обряженный в женскую одежду, и боялся сделать лишний шаг, потому что мог в любую секунду навернуться и сломать шею. И как женщины ухитряются ходить на каблуках? Жутко неудобно, мучительно, да и пятку мозолит страшно. «Падалеки. Я тебя убью!»  
Ему всё же пришлось зайти внутрь и оглядеться в поисках девушки – консультанта, попутно не забывая напоминать себе о том, что он должен улыбаться и задавать как можно меньше вопросов, чтобы хриплый голос не выдал его с головой. Джаред велел ему свести разговоры к минимуму. И как, мать твою, это сделать?  
К нему подошла молодая красивая девушка с мягкой привлекательной улыбкой и нежными голубыми глазами. Кончики её коротких золотистых волос были элегантно заправлены за аккуратные ушки, и Дженсен едва успел подавить кокетливую улыбку, которой обычно атаковал всех привлекательных особ. Эта милашка ему определённо нравилась, но она бы точно не оценила повышенное внимание со стороны неуклюжей громоздкой бабёнки, созданной талантливыми руками гримерши Джоан, согласившейся поработать за пару шоколадок и поцелуй, да ещё пообещавшей сдержать всё в тайне. В последнем Эклс был очень не уверен.  
— Добрый день, чем я могу вам помочь?  
Дженсен прокашлялся, проклиная, на чём свет стоит, яркую помаду, которой он чуть не перепачкал руки, когда прикрывался, и попытался изобразить приветливую гримасу:  
— Здравствуйте. Вы не могли бы подобрать что-нибудь кокетливое и элегантное по моей фигуре? — в любой другой ситуации он бы ударился головой о стену, если бы смог выдавить из себя такие слова, но сейчас приходилось терпеть.  
— О, — девушка окинула его быстрым взглядом и постаралась скрыть замешательство. — Конечно!  
Желанную свободу он обрёл только через три часа! Голова под светло-рыжим кудрявым париком вспотела, одежда прилипла к телу, косметика была на грани того, чтобы пасть жертвой невыносимой жары. Он был чертовски зол, устал и хотел убить одного субъекта, который имел наглость дожидаться его у входа, солнечно улыбаясь. Когда Эклс спустился по ступенькам вниз, мечтая лишь об одном: снять, наконец, эти чёртовы туфли и пройтись босиком по асфальту, - Джаред шагнул вперёд и обнял его, нагло утыкаясь носом ему в шею:  
— Как всё прошло?  
Дженсен настолько вымотался, что не нашёл в себе силы ударить его, только буркнул невнятно:  
— Отпусти меня.  
Дальше всё было туманно и нечётко, картинка расплывалась, ощущения смешались. Кажется, он безвольно обмяк в руках Падалеки, позволил ему отнести себя в машину и заботливо уложить на заднее сидение. Ненавистные туфли были, наконец, сняты, и огромные ладони стали растирать затёкшие ступни, в простых и немного грубых движениях было столько нежности и заботы, что Эклс окончательно разомлел и вырубился.  
Он пришёл в себя дома, на кровати, раздетый до боксёров и пахнущий фруктовым гелем для душа. Чёрт, и когда Джаред успел его раздеть, вымыть и уложить? Чёрт. Чёрт! ЧЁРТ! Что с ним произошло? Это же надо так!  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Падалеки появился рядом с кроватью, откуда ни возьмись, и склонился над ним, заботливо поправляя подушку.  
— Нормально. А как я должен себя чувствовать?  
— Ты мне скажи, это ты упал в обморок, словно девочка.  
— Что? — Дженсен попытался сесть, но Джаред удержал его на месте за плечи и сел на край кровати.  
— Никогда не думал, что переодевание так сильно влияет на состояние человека.  
— Заткнись, — Эклс размахнулся, чтобы ударить его, но остановился на полдвижении и закрыл лицо рукой, краснея от смущения. — Я тебя ненавижу. Ты специально выставил меня идиотом.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Полез обниматься на глазах у всех, хотел показать, кто сверху, да?  
— Если бы ты не напоминал испуганного школьника, вопроса о положении во время секса у тебя давно не возникало. И выкинь эту дурь из головы. Я тебя не обманывал. Наше маленькое шоу принесло плоды.  
Он не хотел больше ничего слушать, он устал от сумасшедшего ритма, который задала в последние дни жизни, постоянные недомолвки, игра на грани, поиск истины окончательно доконали его. Кое-как выбравшись из кровати и натянув валяющуюся на полу футболку, медленно двинулся из комнаты вниз по лестнице:  
— Я хочу кофе. И чтобы ты, наконец, сказал, какого чёрта я делал?  
Джаред догнал его в самом низу и заговорил быстро-быстро, помогая себе руками, бурно жестикулируя, словно боялся, что без подсказок Эклс ничего не поймёт:  
— После того, как ты вырубился, я доставил тебя домой, привёл в порядок и позвонил приятелю, который быстренько сопоставил все разведанные нами данные и сделал это, — он вынул из кармана фотографию и протянул её хмурому актёру, который принялся изучать её с преувеличенным интересом. Дама, изображённая на снимке была смутно ему знакома, но густой нелепый макияж, странная причёска делали её похожей на представительницу инопланетной расы или нелепое чучело. Ужасно. Безвкусно. Вульгарно.   
— Кто это?   
В ответ Джаред протянул ему ещё одно фото:  
— Сравни.  
Эклс переводил поражённый взгляд с одной фотографии на другую, потеряв дар речи. Со второго снимка на него смотрел Эрик, и женщина на первом снимке была смутно похожа на него.   
— Что это за чёрт?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной?  
— Вовсе нет. Именно так Эрик смог исчезнуть без следа.   
— Хочешь сказать, что Крипке переоделся вот в ЭТО и так расхаживает по городу?  
— Нет. Его нет в Ванкувере, иначе это было бы слишком легко.   
— Тогда что?  
— Он точно находиться в пределах страны, потому что для пересечения границ необходимо показать документы, и если бы данные Крипке где-то всплыли, его давно бы обнаружила полиция. Но что мешает ему уехать из города?  
— То же самое. Даже если он воспользуется автобусом, где не надо показывать удостоверение личности, его могут запомнить и сообщить полиции.  
— Именно. Но кому придёт в голову сопоставить эту мисс и пропавшего демиурга?  
Дженсен от удивления открыл рот и уставился на Падалеки во все глаза. Он выглядел так мило и трогательно, что вызывал почти непреодолимое желание схватить и прижать к себе и поцеловать в пухлые губы.   
— Эрик дал дёру из города, переодевшись женщиной?  
— Скорее всего, да. Наша маленькая шалость показала, что девушки в магазине вышколены настолько, что не подадут виду, даже если их клиент будет переодетым мужчиной или просто странной мужеподобной женщиной. После того, как ты скрылся в примерочной кабинке, я зашёл в салон и поговорил с другой продавщицей, показал ей фото, и она поведала мне забавную историю о женщине – попугае, пришедшей к ним и долго выбиравшей одежду. Она очень похожа на ту, что ты видишь на фото.  
— И когда ты успел сделать фото, ведь по твоим словам, твой приятель занялся созданием этого фотомонтажного чуда только после того, как я вырубился.  
— У меня был другой. Я сделал его сам.  
— Ясно. И что теперь?  
— Это фото уже разослано по автобусным станциям страны, одна из них даже ответила на наш запрос. Дамочка, по описанию, нам подходящая, купила билет и села на автобус до Оттавы.  
— Ты шутишь? Это же на другом конце страны!  
— Именно поэтому мы воспользуемся самолётом.  
Дженсен, наконец, вспомнил о том, что изначально собирался выпить кофе, отмер и двинулся на кухню, чертыхаясь про себя. Новая информация никак не желала укладываться у него в голове, мысли перепутались, логика спряталась где-то глубоко внутри. Всё, полный аут.   
Лишь заварив себе крепкий кофе, и усевшись с кружкой к столу, он смог снова рассуждать и мыслить здраво:  
— Хорошо, предположим, что Крипке и, правда, в Оттаве. Как мы его найдём? И что значат цифры, оставленные им для меня?  
Джаред поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд.  
— У тебя есть атлас страны?  
— Где-то был. Только автомобильный.   
— В самый раз.  
Они раскрыли его на столице Канады и стали изучать. Через какое-то время Падалеки подал голос:  
— Кажется, мы нашли Эрика.  
— Да?  
— Смотри, — Джаред ткнул пальцем в пересечение улиц 806 и 1138. — Ничего не напоминает.  
— Всё так просто? — удивился Дженсен.  
— В принципе, да. Всё гениальное всегда просто. Но на самом деле за то, что мы смогли разгадать загадку исчезновения Крипке, нужно благодарить удачу. Всёго лишь череда случайностей. Нам повезло. Могло получиться совсем иначе.  
— И Том утверждал, что ты — гений и у тебя никогда не бывает осечек.  
— В чём-то он прав, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Я всего лишь умею вовремя ухватить змею за хвост, всё остальное она делает сама.  
Дженсен лишь покачал головой в ответ: в жизни никогда не бывает просто.  
— Значит, Крипке ждёт нас в доме 16, квартире 4 на пересечении улиц 806 и 1138?  
— Если мы нигде не ошиблись, то да.  
Эклс расплылся в улыбке:  
— Готовься, Эрик. Я с таким удовольствием тебя задушу!

***  
Перелёт прошёл спокойно и без эксцессов: Дженсен забил в iPod любимые мелодии и под их звучание неожиданно для себя уснул. Проснулся он перед самой посадкой и обнаружил, что Падалеки старался не разбудить его, пристёгивая ремни безопасности. Увидев, что Эклс смотрит на него, он смущенно пожал плечами:  
— Не хотел тебя тревожить, обычно во время посадки трясёт, а ты ведь не любишь летать, вот я и…  
— Прекрати вести себя как девица перед первой брачной ночью, — огрызнулся по привычке Дженсен, и лишь заметив что-то, похожее на обиду, промелькнувшее в глазах копа, пересилил себя и выдал. — И спасибо за заботу.  
В аэропорту было шумно и суетливо, все куда-то спешили, люди толкали друг друга, переговаривались, некоторые плакали, видимо под давлением эмоций перед скорой разлукой с близкими людьми. Эклс ненавидел прощания, потеря близких и дорогих людей давалась ему тяжело, она обязательно оставляла на сердце грубые неровные шрамы, временами дающими о себе знать. Он никак не мог справиться с собой, и всегда, когда боль становилась невыносимой, позволял скатиться одной единственной слезинке, причём окружающие не понимали, что это не игра, не театральная постановка, зрителями которой становились все, кто видел его в такие моменты, поэтому они часто называли его «мастером пустить слезу», гениальным актёром и любителем эффектно обратить на себя внимание. Их можно было понять: взрослый мужчина, стирающий слезу, скатившуюся по щеке, выглядит немного непривычно и даже эпатажно экстравагантно. Именно поэтому Дженсен не любил подпускать чужаков близко: они добивались его расположения и привязанности, и исчезали без следа, забрав с собой крохотную частичку его сердца. Многие при этом с ехидной улыбкой позволяли себе заметить, что это сувенир на память.  
Так что, никаких расставаний.   
Ситуация с Джаредом здорового его напрягала, потому что в случае с ним, он позволил себе нарушить главное правило и влюбился, словно школьник, который до этого так и не познал настоящей любви. Даже чувства к Тому померкли перед незнакомым неведомым доселе ощущением всепоглощающего притяжения. И, как оказалось, любое отступление, любая поблажка в угоду желаниям и порывам всегда жестоко карается и пресекается: Падалеки оказался представителем людей, высокомерно называющих себя блюстителями закона, а на самом деле, лицемерно закрывающих глаза на очевидные факты и даже часто преступающих черту. Такое могло случиться только с ним и ни с кем больше. И чем раньше они найдут Эрика, тем раньше наступит болезненный момент расставания, и тем раньше он выздоровеет. Хотелось надеяться, что на этот раз навсегда.  
— Мы уже приехали, — Дженсен вернулся из мира грёз, когда Джаред коснулся ладонью его плеча, обращая на себя его внимание. Эклс даже не заметил, что большую часть пути провёл молча, уставившись в одну точку на уровне зеркала заднего вида, от напряжения заболели глаза, и он очень сильно пожалел о том, что не надел очки: под веки словно песка насыпали, а линзы теперь никак не снимешь. Появился ещё один повод злиться на себя.  
Они выбрались из машины, и Джаред расплатился с таксистом. Дженсен пытался протестовать, но полицейскому вновь удалось смутить его:  
— Это свидание?  
— Что? Какого…  
— Я спрашиваю, это свидание?  
— Падалеки, я сейчас тебе голову откручу.  
— Не злись, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Просто ты так рвался поделить пополам оплату проезда… Обычно так себя ведут независимые женщины на первом свидании.  
Дженсен даже не понял, как ему реагировать: то ли стукнуть мерзкого идиота по голове, то ли посмеяться вместе с ним. Чудовище.  
— Пошли уже.  
Здание, в котором по их расчётам временно обитал Эрик, оказалось трёхэтажным. Оно было сделано из красного кирпича и раскрашено граффити. Видеть такое чудо в столице Канады было непривычно: оно абсолютно не вписывалось в окружающую действительность, улыбающуюся гостям из Ванкувера зеленью садов и парков. Квартира № 4 располагалась на первом этаже, и, пройдя по длинному коридору, они упёрлись в железную дверь, рядом с которой красовался глазок с подрисованными в разные стороны стрелочками. Ситуация здорово напоминала глючную вселенную, созданную Льюисом Кэролом, жестоко отправившим девочку Алису в путешествие по сумасшедшему миру, где большие гусеницы курили трубки, грибы делали из людей великанов, а чеширские коты превращались в гигантские, летающие в воздухе улыбки. Да, они совсем забыли о кролике, указавшем девочке путь, пролегающий через его нору.  
— Кажется, у Крипке совсем поехала крыша, — присвистнул Дженсен.  
Джаред ничего не ответил. Он стукнул кулаком по металлической поверхности двери и прислушался к звукам, раздававшимся изнутри. Вскоре послышалось шуршание старых тапочек по полу, лязганье замка, скрип. В образовавшуюся щель просунулась голова в съехавшем набок парике. Непонятное существо прищурило глаза и усмехнулось, распахивая дверь:  
— Наконец-то! А я уже заждался.  
Голос явно принадлежал Эрику. Подавленное накануне желание вспыхнуло с новой силой, и актёр едва сдержался, чтобы не убить Крипке, не выслушав его объяснений. Джаред зашёл внутрь, и Эклсу не оставалось ничего, как последовать за ним. Шествие до комнаты замыкал довольно бормотавший себе что-то под нос продюсер и создатель сериала «Сверхъестественное». Войдя в гостиную, Падалеки опустился на ярко красную софу, украшенную рисунками клоунов всевозможных форм и размеров, поморщился и без предисловия спросил:  
— И что всё это значит?  
Эрик опустился в кресло напротив и довольно потёр ладони, будто муха, усевшаяся на варение и праздновавшая предстоящую трапезу:  
— А вы, собственно, кто такой?  
Дженсен опустился на дурацкую мебель рядом с Джаредом и ответил за него:  
— Я думаю, что это ты должен отвечать на вопросы, Эрик. Руководство канала рвёт и мечет, ты всех заставил изрядно поволноваться, из-за тебя чуть не сорвался график съёмок. CW даже временно назначило Гэмбл на твоё место, и знаешь, за одно только это тебя стоит повесить.  
— Дженсен, а я в тебе не ошибся.  
— Ближе к делу.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты переходишь границу?  
Эклс ехидно улыбнулся ему:  
— Нет. У меня есть фото, на котором ты раскрашен как попугай, нелепо улыбаешься в объектив и радуешься жизни. Из-за тебя мне пришлось совершить перелёт из одного конца страны в другой. Так что, рассказывай.  
Крипке вновь рассмеялся, только на этот раз весело и торжествующе, как будто празднуя приближающуюся победу:  
— Очаровательный мальчик, я всегда это говорил, — он кивнул Джареду. — Вам повезло.  
Дженсен залился краской и открыл рот, чтобы возмущённо опровергнуть каждое его слово, но Падалеки и на этот раз его опередил:  
— Мы были бы вам очень благодарны, мистер Крипке, если бы вы соизволили объяснить весь этот маскарад.  
— Конечно, конечно. Всенепременно. И всё же, позвольте полюбопытствовать, с кем имею честь вести беседу?  
— Какое это имеет отношение к делу?  
— Абсолютно никакого. Но вы бы оказали мне большую любезность.  
— В таком случае, лейтенант Падалеки, полиция Ванкувера.  
— Очень и очень приятно, лейтенант. Вы мне очень помогли, как мне кажется, без вашей помощи Дженсен не смог бы найти меня так скоро.   
— А почему вам так нужно, чтобы именно он вас нашёл? — нахмурился Джаред.  
— Видите ли, какая штука, мы с мисс Гэмбл, этой старой анакондой, любим время от времени поразвлекся, заключая пари.  
— Пари? — Дженсен начался смутно догадываться, к чему клонил сумасшедший и гениальный Крипке, и такой поворот событий его совсем не радовал.  
— Да, пари. Милейшая сучка недолюбливает моего ведущего актёра, утверждая, что у него нет никаких задатков и способностей, кроме умения красиво улыбаться на камеру, да вилять задом. А так как этот аппетитный зад ей не достался, она стала брюзжать, брызгать слюной и требовать, чтобы я изменил сценарий так, что бы показать истинное лицо Дженсена Эклса. Я же был с ней совершенно не согласен, и мы поспорили.  
— На то, что я смогу найти тебя, если ты исчезнешь?  
— Правильно.   
— И ради этого ты был готов поставить под удар шоу?! — возмутился Эклс.  
— Я был уверен, что ничего страшного не случится.  
— Не случится?! Сара села в твоё кресло и протянула свои липкие ручки к сценарию!  
— Это временно.  
— С чего ты взял, что руководство канала разрешит тебе вернуться к работе? — Дженсен начал выходить из себя.  
— Это моё шоу. Без меня оно быстро потеряет аудиторию.  
— А если бы я тебя не нашёл, что тогда?  
— Мы обговорили сроки: месяц. Если в течение этого времени ты меня не находишь, то я возвращаюсь и признаю своё поражение. Но я был в тебе уверен, ты очень способный мальчик.  
— Вот уж спасибо!  
— Благодаря тебе я выиграл.   
Дженсен прикусил губу и отвернулся от довольного Эрика, он напоминал обиженного ребёнка, которого коварные взрослые обвели вокруг пальца и не отдали обещанные конфеты. Джаред снова вмешался в разговор, чтобы отвлечь внимание на себя и прояснить кое-какие моменты:  
— И как вы докажете, что Дженсен и, правда, вас нашёл?  
— Вот! — Крипке светился, словно рождественское дерево, он торжественно показал им мобильный телефон и, набрав какой-то номер, протянул его Дженсену, когда на том конце ответили. — Дженсен, скажи Саре «привет»!   
Тот недовольно, но достаточно громко пробурчал что-то в ответ, встал и вышел из квартиры, хлопнув напоследок дверью. Эрик недоумённо уставился ему в след и перевёл взгляд на Джареда:  
— Что это с ним?  
— Он зол.  
— Бывает. Отойдёт.  
Падалеки медленно встал с софы и холодно заметил:  
— Вам лучше как можно скорее вернуться в Ванкувер.  
Он не стал дожидаться ответа Крипке, быстро спустился вниз по лестнице и нашёл Эклса, стоявшего возле входа с сигаретой в дрожавшей руке. Пепел медленно разлетался по ветру, описывая в воздухе причудливые круги. Дженсен выглядел подавленным, уставшим и одиноким. Кажется, нелепая идея Эрика окончательно добила его, слишком много случилось, у Эклса почти не было времени, чтобы обдумать, переварить полученную информацию. Он был зол и растерян. Он не знал, как реагировать на детскую непосредственность и радость, с которой демиург распорядился его жизнью. Этот урод расписал её на ходы, словно прогнозировал исход шахматной партии, в которой отвёл Эклсу роль невзрачной пешки. Она была обречена, пожертвовать собой для великого дела.  
— Когда наш рейс?  
— Через три часа, — ответил Джаред, наблюдая за тем, как губы актёра обхватываю сигарету, как движется кадык, когда он делает затяжку. Возбуждающее зрелище. Жаль, что поцеловать нельзя: почти наверняка оттолкнёт.  
— Тогда давай немного прогуляемся. Скорее всего, это наша последняя встреча.  
— Дженсен…  
— Ты обещал, — Эклс выкинул окурок и медленно двинулся вдоль улицы.  
— Дженсен, — Джаред поравнялся с ним, не зная, как остановить, заставить понять, что нельзя отказываться от возможности быть счастливым из-за нелепого страха. Он чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать, но впервые растерялся настолько, что не мог подобрать нужных и правильных слов.   
— Мы договорились.  
— И ты поверил, что я так просто от тебя откажусь?  
Дженсен остановился и резко развернулся, глядя Джареду в глаза взглядом, наполненным такой злостью, что она будто становилась осязаемой и материальной.  
— И после этого ты утверждаешь, что я должен тебе верить?  
— Ты ведёшь себя глупо.  
— Ты такой же лгун, как и все остальные.  
— Дженсен…  
— Я не хочу тебя слушать, — Он ударил совсем не сильно, только чтобы дать выход злости и обиде, копившемся в душе в течение долго времени, но Джаред пошатнулся и, чтобы удержаться на ногах, вцепился ему в плечи. Они стояли так близко друг к другу, что полицейский чувствовал дыхание Дженсена на своей коже. Скула болела, но это не имело больше никакого значения.  
— Дженсен… Ты должен сказать мне о том, что произошло. Я так просто не отступлю, не позволю послать к чёрту то хорошее, что между нами есть. Пожалуйста, скажи мне правду.  
— Я не собираюсь этого делать, Джаред.  
— Я хочу помочь, знаю, что в прошлом ты пережил нечто плохое, и страдаешь от этого.  
— С чего ты взял? — разозлился Дженсен.  
— Я видел твой отчёт.  
— Какого чёрта! — актёр попытался разжать пальцы, удерживающие его куртку, но не смог, — так сильно Падалеки за него держался, боясь, что если он отпустит, что Дженсен исчезнет, растворить в толпе прохожих; поэтому Эклс просто замер, безвольно опустив руки. — Ты такой же, как они.  
— Дженсен…  
— Ты так сильно хочешь услышать, да? Думаешь, я поплачу тебе в плечо и всё наладится?   
— Дженсен…  
— Строишь из себя заботливого и понимающего, а сам суешь свой нос, куда не просят. Если ты так хочешь, слушай! Тогда было холодно, недавно прошёл дождь, и мама заставила меня надеть куртку, она была мне велика, и приходилось загибать рукава. Такая большая синяя куртка, она мне жутко не нравилась, но если бы я отказался, то мама не отпустила бы меня никуда. Мы с Питером пошли на заброшенную стройку, нам нравилось бродить по недостроенному помещению, охотиться за призраками, спрятавшимися в её полувозведённых стенах. Всё было как всегда, но на этот раз мы забрались в один из самых укромных уголков и стали перелазить через дощатый настил. Доски были скользкие, Питер оступился и упал в яму, и сколько я его не звал, он не отзывался, так было глубоко, темно, и я ничего не смог разглядеть. Я не знал, что делать и бросился бежать, чтобы позвать на помощь. Недалеко от того места, где это случилось, я натолкнулся на мужчину – полицейского и попытался ему всё объяснить. А он ударил меня по лицу, да так сильно, что я вырубился. Пришёл в себя по пояс в воде: он столкнул меня в ту самую яму, да только не убедился, что я проломил себе череп и ушёл, а мне повезло, треклятая куртка зацепилась за какую-то металлическую железку, порвалась, но замедлила моё падение. Когда я увидел, в какой позе лежал мой друг, то заорал так, что меня, наверное, услышали на другом конце города: Питер свернул себе шею, его голова находилась под таким жутким углом, изо рта вывалился язык, и глаза были открыты, они смотрели прямо на меня, — голос Дженсена дрогнул, он продолжал говорить, не обращая внимания на внимательно слушавшего его Джареда. — Я просидел так всю ночь, рядом с ним. Сорвал голос, так сильно кричал. Нас нашли только утром, и то случайно. Мои вопли услышала собака, которую хозяин повёл на прогулку, она и привела пожилого человека к злосчастному месту. Он вызвал спасателей и полицию, которых, мама, естественно, уже поставила на уши. Но я не смог выдавить из себя ни слова: я не мог им поверить. Так что, я не знаю, почему он это сделал. Но я не верю полиции. И никогда не смогу поверить.  
Джаред даже не знал, что можно было сказать в этой ситуации: утешить, постараться объяснить, что не все полицейские продажны, корыстны и лживы? Что не все совершают противозаконные поступки и пытаются убить маленьких мальчиков? Это казалось таким глупым и неуместным.  
— Дженсен…  
— Я не хочу говорить на эту тему. Это было давно, мне было 12.   
— Я хочу помочь…  
— Я не нуждаюсь в сеансе психотерапии. Пойми одно: у нас был весьма интересный и хороший секс, но больше ничего. Я не желаю продолжать отношения. Ты сам сказал: как только мы найдём Эрика, необходимость в твоём присутствии отпадёт. Дело сделано. Можем прощаться.  
— Я уверен в том, что ты ошибаешься.  
— Это бессмысленно. Я не изменюсь. Так что, не создавай иллюзий. Наша встреча — случайность.  
— Наша жизнь всего лишь цепь случайностей. И как я уже говорил, случайности — не случайны. Дай нам шанс.  
— Нет. У нас нет шанса. Нас вообще нет, — Дженсен поправил воротник куртки и бросил. — Пошли, а то опоздаем на рейс.

***  
Они с Дженсеном потеряли друг друга из виду почти сразу, как сошли с трапа самолёта и вот уже больше трёх дней не виделись: возвращение Эрика наделало много шума, руководство канала не знало, что сделать: задушить провинившегося демиурга или расцеловать. Мисс Гэмбл была недовольна вдвойне, во-первых, она потеряла кресло исполнительного продюсера, а во-вторых, проиграла пари, и теперь должна была строить приветливую мину каждый раз, когда видела ведущего актёра сериала.   
Джаред не собирался сдаваться так просто, он непременно добьется Дженсена, заставит его понять, что необходимо избавиться от призраков прошлого и жить дальше. Ему самому не всегда удавалось следовать этому правилу, но он отчаянно верил, что однажды раны Эклса перестанут кровоточить, и, возможно, настанет такой день, когда они заживут совсем, оставив после себя бледный, едва различимый тонкий шрам. Нужно было дать актёру время, позволить ему подумать и свыкнуться с тем, что есть в мире человек, который заботиться о нём и любит. Конечно, подобное звучало странно, но он не мог представить себе жизни без Дженсена, его наигранных капризов, истерик, капризно и обиженно надутой нижней губы, которыми он вовсю пользовался, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя людей. Не каждый мог понять, что настоящий Дженсен Эклс — вовсе не нелепое существо, вечно кидающееся расческами в гримеров из-за пустяков, как это делала Наоми Кэмбэл, а взрослая, самостоятельная, сильная и ответственная личность, сумевшая за свою короткую жизнь выдержать несколько серьёзных испытаний и не сломаться. Это дорого стоило.   
Падалеки занимался отчётом о проделанной работе, когда зазвонил его мобильный, и раздался очень недовольный голос Тома:  
— Это уже не смешно, Джей. Куда ты дел Джена?  
— Что? — от удивления и непонятной тревоги Джаред встал с дивана так резко, что лежащие на коленях листы, данные с которых нужно было перенести в электронный вариант, разлетелись по полу. Коп недовольно вздохнул: позже придётся собирать их и снова раскладывать по датам и источникам.  
— Что слышал, — буркнул Веллинг, — где Эклс? Его с утра нет на площадке, телефон стоит на голосовом сообщении, никто не знает, где он ошивается. Будь добр, пролей свет на эту историю.  
— Но я не знаю, где он.  
— Что? — настала очередь Тома удивляться.  
— Мы расстались три дня назад, в аэропорту.   
— Тогда где он?   
— Не знаю, но мы выясним.  
— Думаешь, что-то случилось? — забеспокоился Веллинг.  
— Надеюсь, что нет. Встретимся через час у его дома, — Джаред закрыл телефон и засунул его в карман валявшейся рядом на диване куртки. Быстро одевшись, он проверил пистолет и убрал его в кобуру: за годы службы в полиции у него выработалась привычка таскать с собой оружие, чтобы быть готовым к любой, даже самой неожиданной внештатной ситуации.  
Сообщение Тома его сильно обеспокоило, что-то здесь явно было нечисто: Дженсен хорошо знал, что каждый день простоя дорого обходится каналу и всем, занятым в съёмочном процессе людям, поэтому ни за что не стал бы исчезать без причины сейчас, когда Эрик вернулся к работе. Конечно, он был зол на Крипке и не горел особым желанием его видеть, но исчезнуть вот так, никого не предупредив — не очень похоже на Эклса. Он — сволочь порядочная, но не настолько, чтобы устраивать акт отмщения, который непременно заденет ни в чём не повинных людей, и они обязательно пострадают. Что-то случилось. Знать бы ещё, что. Пока Падалеки ехал к дому Дженсена, он смог убедиться в том, что телефон актёра и правда не отвечает, а хорошо знакомый голос с безумно сексуальной хрипотцой просил оставить сообщение, если это важно.   
Том ждал его у главного входа и расхаживал из стороны в сторону, чтобы немного скоротать время. Джаред подошёл к нему и, поздоровавшись, стал выпытывать детали произошедшего.  
— Говорю тебе, это на него не похоже. Вчера всё было нормально, мы отсняли пару сцен и разъехались по домам. А сегодня он не появился, телефон молчит, никто ничего не видел. Что-то случилось.  
— Это мы сейчас выясним, — Джаред обошёл дом с правой стороны, нашарил под лестницей ключ от чёрного входа и осторожно вошёл внутрь. В доме было тихо и темно, свет не горел, обогреватель, судя по температуре, тоже не работал.   
— Дженсен, — осторожно позвал Падалеки, но никто ему не ответил. Они с Томом добрались до гостиной, и здесь их ждал сюрприз, столик перевернут, торшер опрокинут, диванные подушки разбросаны по полу. Джаред замер и предупреждающе поднял руку:  
— Ничего не трогай.  
Веллинг послушно замер за его спиной и тихо спросил:  
— Что случилось?  
Падалеки промолчал и медленно поднялся по лестнице наверх, опасаясь увидеть самое худшее. Он и представить себе не мог, что будет делать, если с Дженсеном что-то случится. Нет, так думать нельзя. Всё нормально. Всё обязательно будет хорошо.   
Убедившись, что дом пуст, и нигде нет ни трупа Эклса, ни следов крови, Джаред испытал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Он даже не заметил, что когда входил в ванную комнату, то задержал дыхание. Его Дженсена здесь не было. Можно было выдохнуть.  
— Ну что? — спросил Том, когда коп спустился вниз.  
— Его нет в доме.  
— Чёрт!  
Джаред медленно прошёлся по гостиной, осматривая её.  
— Вовсе нет. Так как мы не нашли тело и следы крови, это указывает на то, что тот, кто забрал Дженсена с собой, не планирует убивать его, иначе он сделал бы это здесь, в доме.   
— А что если он сделал и спря…  
— Я давно работаю в полиции и могу с уверенностью сказать, что в этом доме никто никого не убивал… Стоп, что это? — Падалеки наклонился и поднял с пола брелок, лежащий среди разбросанных в беспорядке журналов для мотолюбителей. На недлинной цепочке висел большой уродливый кролик с выдающимися вперёд зубами, красными глазами и разорванными ушами: жуткая вещица. Том удивлённо уставился на находку Джареда и что-то забормотал себе под нос.  
— Что?  
— Подожди, не мешай. Я где-то видел эту хрень... Точно! — он театрально стукнул себя по лбу. — Когда я отвозил Джена в больницу, ну, с рукой, там был один тип, уборщик. Хмурый, заросший. Я его запомнил, потому что он вертел в руках этого самого зайца.  
— Какая больница?  
— Центральная.  
— Вызови полицию. Объясни им всё, — крикнул Падалеки. срываясь с места.  
— А ты куда?  
— Искать этого типа. 

***  
В больнице с ним пожелали разговаривать, только когда он показал свой значок и очень подробно объяснил, что он сделает с главным врачом и остальным персоналом, если они откажутся сотрудничать. Скрепя сердцем девушка за стойкой сообщила, что брелок принадлежит Митчу Уилсону, подрабатывающему у них на полставки. Он странный, нелюдимый тип, ни с кем близко не общался, друзей среди работников больницы не заводил, тихо делал свою работу. Нареканий не вызывал, появлялся и исчезал незаметно для остальных, не лез, куда не следует. Правда, любил возиться со своим брелком, крутил его вечно. Иногда это бросалось в глаза.  
Главный врач согласился показать Джареду его личное дело, и как только тот получил координаты, сразу же связался со своим другом и попросил его пробить этого любителя чистоты и порядка. Пришедший отчет почему-то напугал его до чертиков. Оказалось, что Митч Уилсон мечтал стать хирургом, но, проучившись два года в медицинской академии, вынужден был забрать документы, так как внезапная гибель отца перекрыла финансовый кислород их семьи. Прочитав первые строки, Падалеки весь похолодел, в горле образовался тугой комок, который никак не удавалось проглотить. Мысли закружились в голове с невероятной скоростью, он чувствовал, что почти докопался до истины, но не мог сложить последние кусочки пазла. Интуиция его еще ни разу не подводила. Кажется, он понял. Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт! Только не это!  
Падалеки бросился к своей машине, и сорвался с места с такой скоростью, что пыль, поднятая колесами, ещё не скоро рассеялась. У него не было доказательств, только предчувствие надвигающейся беды, страшной, неминуемой. Он гнал машину на пределе, и, впервые за долгое время после того жутковатого случая из ранней юности, навсегда отбившего желание обращаться к Богу, стал молиться, чтобы успеть. Он не мог подвести Джена. Не мог потерять. Только не ТАК и только не сейчас.   
Остановив машину возле старого одноэтажного дома со щербатой крышей, Джаред выскользнул наружу и бросился к входной двери. Он долго колотил по деревянной поверхности, звонил в звонок, обходил дом по кругу и заглядывал в окна: ничего. Дом словно был мёртв. Совсем. Конечно, Джаред мог выбить дверь и войти внутрь, но на такие действия нужны были санкции, а у него, мать вашу, их не было. Он мог наплевать на бюрократию и всё равно войти, затем сдав полицейский значок и оружие. Он не просто мог, он должен был...   
— А вы из полиции, да?  
Джаред обернулся и увидел перед собой маленькую девочку в коротеньком платьице и сандалиях, она была одета не по погоде и куталась в большую чёрную куртку, которая была ей велика размера на три.   
— И как ты догадалась? — Падалеки не хотел пугать малышку, но ему было очень не до неё.   
— Вы — герой, это сразу видно. А все герои работают в полиции. Мой папа был героем. Мама сказала, что он сейчас на небе и смотрит на меня сверху.   
— Да, — Джаред невольно сглотнул. — Он смотрит на тебя и улыбается. "Что ты делаешь, идиот, чёрт тебя дери?!"  
— А вы ищите дядю Митча? А его нет дома. Я видела, как он уезжал. Он помахал мне и сказал, что поехал ловить солнечных зайчиков. Он часто их ловит. И пообещал, что однажды возьмёт меня с собой, — девчушка улыбнулась Джареду.  
— Ловить солнечных зайчиков?   
— Да! Он говорит, что это весело.  
— А он не говорил, где он их ловит? — с надеждой спросил Падалеки.  
— Нет, — смутилась девочка. — Он говорит, что я ещё слишком маленькая для этого. Но что когда я немного подростку, он возьмёт меня с собой.  
Джаред бегом спустился по ступенькам и забрался на пассажирское сидение. Он крепко приложился головой об руль и вцепился руками в волосы:   
— Думай, Джаред! Думай!  
В голове царил полный хаос, ни одной здравой мысли, только страх и паника. Ещё немного, и он просто начнёт крушить всё подряд! Машина жалобно пискнула, когда коп ударил кулаком сначала по приборной панели, потом по рулю. "Думай, соберись и думай!"  
Когда Джаред совсем отчаялся, его озарила светлая мысль. Он достал мобильный и вызвал службу спасения:  
— Это лейтенант Падалеки, номер значка 46574, срочно пошлите подкрепление к часовне "Скай мирроу", повторяю, это лейтенант Падалеки, номер значка 46574. Срочно пошлите подкрепление к часовне "Скай мирроу".

***

Он влетел внутрь и быстрее молнии взметнулся по лестнице на самый верх. Дверь была открыта настежь, и он увидел лежащего на полу Дженсена, с расстегнутой рубашкой, какие-то трубочки и капельницы, подсоединённые к нему, и мужчину со скальпелем в руках, склонившегося над ним. Падалеки достал пистолет и медленно произнёс:  
— Отойди от него.  
Мужчина поднял на него мутные глаза и криво улыбнулся, прикасаясь скальпелем к коже Дженсена:  
— Убери оружие или я его убью.  
От этого голоса у Джареда по коже поползли мурашки, пистолет в руке мелко задрожал. Этот голос он не перепутает ни с каким другим. Вспоминания закружились перед глазами цветными пятнами: страх, холод, темнота. Чужие руки на его теле. Боль. Снова боль. Холод. Дурман. Он не мог открыть глаза, тело было, как ватное, и не слушалось своего хозяина. Он хочет кричать, но не может разлепить губы. И голос, шепчущий на ухо, затягивающий в омут. Страх. Холод. Боль. Страх. Холод. Боль. Страх... Холод... Боль...  
— Отойди от него, не делай резких движений, — он всё же смог справиться с собой.  
— Иначе?  
— Я тебя застрелю.   
Мужчина рассмеялся, и скальпель в его руке задрожал, палец Джареда напрягся на курке:  
— Как же это банально. Думаешь, ты герой? Ошибаешься. Ты, как и все они, безжалостно топчешь мои мечты.  
— С каких пор ты мечтаешь убивать людей?  
— Я не убиваю их! Я им помогаю! Я делаю их лучше, совершеннее!  
— Разрезая их на кусочки? Кромсая их плоть? Оставляя шрамы?  
— Заткнись! Я врачую их. Я могу лечить людей. Я хочу этого больше всего на свете. Всегда хотел. Но нет, мне не дали работать в больнице, не дали сочувствовать, помогать, потому что у меня нет соответствующего образования. Мне пришлось пойти мыть полы, чтобы хоть немного приблизиться к своей мечте. Слышишь? Я всю свою жизнь наблюдал за тем, как другие делают МОЮ работу!   
— И ты решил, что должен делать то, что хочешь, тайком?  
— Я никому не причинял зла. Я вырезал больные органы, накладывал швы. Я лечил!  
Джаред зло прищурился:  
— Ты напал на 14-летнего парня, ударил его по голове, завязал глаза, привёз сюда, накачал обезболивающим, и почти по живому решил вырезать ему селезёнку. Я не думаю, что он когда-нибудь скажет тебе за это спасибо.  
— Он не знал о том, что болен! — Митч вдруг замолчал и удивлённо просипел. — А ты откуда об этом знаешь? Он что, рассказал тебе? Я отвёз его подальше и вызвал скорую. Я сделал за них всю работу!  
Мужчина наклонил голову на бок и вдруг улыбнулся жутковато, блестя сумасшедшими глазами:  
— Он тебе не рассказывал, ты — это он.   
Джаред стиснул зубы, удерживая себя от убийства: пока этот человек не попытался причинить Дженсену вред, он не имеет права стрелять. Он не должен. Несмотря на всё, что этот ублюдок ему сделал.   
— Я славно над тобой потрудился, ты был одним из любимых моих деяний: красивый, живой, энергичный, ты вырос таким... великолепным.  
Джаред пропустил его замечание мимо ушей:  
— Я говорю последний раз, отойди от Дженсена. Или я стреляю.   
Митч провёл свободной рукой по голому животу Эклса:  
— Он красивый. У него всё органы внутри должны быть красивыми. Я с такой любовью буду их вырезать. Я понял, что должен помочь ему в тот самый миг, как увидел. Я запомнил его. Отследил. И заполучил. Он будет достойной заменой тебе. Вот увидишь.   
Скальпель надавил на кожу, Джаред выстрели. Пуля угодила Митчу между глаз. Он завалился на Дженсена, по бледной коже которого тёмно алыми змейками потекла кровь. Где-то вдалеке завыли сирены. 

 

***  
Дженсен ненавидел чувствовать себя беспомощным и уязвимым. Именно поэтому он терпеть не мог больницы. Запах спирта и медикаментов, витавший в воздухе, сводил его с ума. Ведущий актёр сериала "Сверхъестественное" был самым ужасным пациентом на свете. В этом воочию смог убедиться весь персонал центральной больницы Ванкувер, куда его доставила машина скорой помощи сразу после того, как поступил вызов от ванкуверского отдела полиции. Мистер Эклс находился в состоянии средней тяжести из-за обширной кровопотери, наступившей после ранения хирургическим скальпелем. Кровотечение удалось остановить. После того, как Дженсену наложили швы, его перевели в отделение интенсивной терапии, а на следующий день уже в обычную палату.   
После этого его навещали родственники и друзья. Наведывался Том, но Эклс был не особо рад его видеть. Наверное, потому, что очень хотелось увидеть Джареда, вытрясти из него правду, отвесить пару тумаков, и только потом обнять его крепко - крепко, и никогда не отпускать. Но Падалеки не появлялся, что крайне раздражало и ещё больше нервировало непоседливого пациента. В день, когда лейтенант Джаред соизволил явить свою задницу Эклсу, в отделении центральной больницы Ванкувера наступил праздник.  
— И где ты шлялся, сволочь? — вместо приветствия надулся разобиженный актёр. — Я уж начал думать, что ты решил от меня сбежать.  
Джаред присел на край кровати и нежно погладил Дженсена по щеке:  
— Ни за что.  
— И кто разрешил тебе распускать руки? — притворно возмутился тот, надувая губы. — Я тебя ещё не простил.  
— И даже тот факт, что я спас тебе жизнь, нисколько не умоляет моей вины?  
— Я подумаю над этим, — мужчина протянул руку и потянул Падалеки за плечо, заставляя его наклониться и обнять капризного больного. — Так, где ты был?  
— Мне пришлось писать рапорт. Я убил человека, — в голосе полицейского послышалось едва уловимая грусть, и Дженсен погладил его по спине. После всего того, что случилось, он не мог и не хотел отпускать Падалеки. Да, он до сих пор не доверял полиции и не считал нужным признавать свою неправоту относительно честных и преданных представителей закона. Но Джаред... он спас его. Актёр до сих пор не мог понять, как так случилось, что он позволил забраться к себе в дом, напасть на себя со спины и куда-то увезти. Усыпить, загнать себе под кожу иглы... Ощущение холода до сих пор иногда касалось его кожи. Он не мог отпустить Джареда: рядом с ним становилось теплее. Да липкий страх, протягивающий к нему свои мерзкие волосатые паучьи лапки, отступал. Рядом с Джаредом он чувствовал себя живым.  
— Ты спас меня. И многих других.  
Джаред устроил голову на кровати рядом с животом Эклса и, осторожно и нежно поглаживая его, сказал:  
— У тебя больше нет повода мне не доверять.  
— Почему это?  
— Я нарушил столько правил, пока спасал тебя, что все мои геройства их не перекроют. Да и мой шеф Розенбаум сказал, что после того, как я собственными руками пристрелил ублюдка, заставившего меня пойти работать в полицию, мне больше нечего там делать. Сказал, что всё это время мной двигала банальная месть, а вовсе не желание служить людям и защищать их. И теперь, когда я её удовлетворил, мне больше нет нужды работать в полиции.  
— Это несправедливо, — прошептал Дженсен, поглаживая его по волосам, — благодаря тебе я поверил одному полицейскому. Благодаря тебе я стал доверять Джареду Падалеки.  
— Сейчас это уже неважно.  
Бывший полицейский взял руку Дженсена и стал целовать его ладонь, мягко едва уловимо касаясь губами, молча, говоря ему "спасибо" за то, что тот жив и дал ему шанс быть рядом, любить и защищать.   
— Слушай, мне всегда казалось, что это я напоминаю истеричную девочку, а вовсе не ты.  
— Знаешь, какое-то время я думал, что потерял тебя. Совсем. И это было хуже всего, что случалось со мной в жизни. Поэтому я могу побыть девочкой. Совсем немного.  
Дженсен гладил его по шее и плечам и постарался передать частичку уверенности, которая зарождалась в нём каждый раз, когда Джаред был рядом.  
— Джей, — тихо спросил он. — Что Митч тебе сделал?  
Падалеки не хотел вспоминать и снова проходить через это, но в своё время он заставил Дженсена открыться ему, выплеснуть долго копившуюся боль, начавшую гноиться от старости. Пришло его время.  
— Я мало что помню. Вышел вечером на пробежку, пробежал один круг, почувствовал, что меня кто-то нагоняет, но не обратил на это внимание, я был беспечным подростком, которому казалось, что весь мир его любит. Митч ударил меня по голове, я упал. Дальнейшее помню очень смутно. В основном ощущения: холод, жуткий, словно могильный. Боль. Страх. Ещё после очень сильно хотелось пить.   
— Джаред...  
— Пришёл в себя уже в больнице, мама плакала рядом с моей кроватью, и отец всё никак не мог её успокоить. Она сказал, что на меня напали, и что меня ранили. Хотел мне соврать, но я выпытал у врача правду. Долго ходил к психологу, решал свои проблемы. Именно тогда поклялся себе, что найду урода и зарою в землю. И, по возможности, не дам ему навредить ещё кому. Пошёл учиться в полицейскую академию. Долго доказывал, что моя подростковая травма не помешает работать в полиции. Уже после добрался до полицейского отчёта и медицинского заключения и... там всё было так скупо, чётко: брюшную полость была вскрыта косым разрезом вдоль левой реберной дуги. Небольшие сращения были разъединены, и селезёнка была вывихнута в рану. Затем была перевязана желудочно-селезеночная связка. Желудочно-селезеночную связку рассекли ножницами между лигатурами. Я даже порылся в учебнике анатомии, но не нашёл эту фигню. Если ножка селезенки толстая и сосуды имеют рассыпной тип строения, ее перевязывают в несколько приемов, но этот урод этого, конечно, не знал. Он вообще ничего такого не знал! Он не сделал перевязку сосудов, просто рассек ножку и удалил селезенку! Потом зашил, отвёз меня подальше и вызвал скорую. Я чуть не умер от внутреннёго кровотечения, — Джаред стал говорить тише, словно боялся, что кто-то кроме Дженсена мог его услышать. — Я долго за ним гонялся, но никто не мог и подумать, что скромный уборщик мог сотворить такое. Он никогда не вызывал нареканий. А к жертвам своим подбирался сзади, оглушал, завязывал им глаза на всякий случай. Потом снотворное и наркотики. Никто ничего толком не мог вспомнить.   
— Теперь все позади. Он больше никогда не вернётся.  
— Я знаю, — Джаред обнял Дженсена крепче и вдохнул его запах. — Если бы он что-нибудь с тобой сделал, я вырезал бы ему глаза.  
— Не говори так, Джаред.  
— Это правда. Я могу убить за тебя. Это плохо?  
Дженсен улыбнулся ему в волосы:  
— Нет. Просто обещай, что всегда будешь рядом, со мной ничего не случится, и ты не будешь никого убивать.  
— Обещаю.

Семь месяцев спустя.

Дженсен проснулся оттого, что горячий язык Джареда оказался на его ягодице и медленно выводил там тёплые буквы его имени.  
— Джей, что ты делаешь?  
— И тебе доброе утро, принцесса.  
Эклс лениво потянулся и взглянул на часы:  
— У нас есть полчаса, — он многозначительно поднял бровь.  
— Отлично, — Джаред скользнул языком между его ягодиц и Дженсен выгнулся ему навстречу, лепеча что-то бессмысленное в подушку. Падалеки быстро довёл его до безумного состояния, когда ничего разумного, кроме "обожекакхорошоджей" сказать не получалось, мягко подготовил его и вошёл, стараясь заполнить собой всё свободное пространство, чтобы любовник мог почувствовать его каждой клеточкой, там, внутри. Он сильно входил в Дженсена, замирая каждый раз, когда касался волшебной точки, ласки которой вызывали бурный отклик. Они оба наслаждались близостью и гаммой чувств, которую доставляло занятие сексом. Мир словно исчезал. Оставались только ни, связанные так крепко, что никто и ничто не могло разделить их.  
Джаред обхватил рукой член любовника, крепко сжал, сделал пару движений и заставил его достигнуть высшей точки удовольствия, изливаясь теплой соленой спермой ему на ладонь и на простыни. Он последовал вслед за Дженсеном, сделал ещё один особенно сильный толчок и рухнул сверху, обессиленный и удовлетворенный.  
Через какое-то время Эклс отмер и толкнул его локтём в плечо:  
— Доброе утро, Джаред.  
Падалеки поцеловал его в губы, не обращая внимания на не самое свежее утреннее дыхание, и позволил подняться.  
— Иди в душ, а я пока приготовлю кофе и разогрею блинчики. Мне сегодня не нужно на работу.  
— Хорошо, — Дженсен лучезарно улыбнулся ему, сверкнул аппетитным голым задом и скрылся за дверью в ванной. Джаред как был в неглиже, так и пошёл на кухню: его принцесса очень ворчлива с утра пока не получит свой кофе. А одеться можно будет и потом.


End file.
